Butterflies and Hurricanes
by froglady15
Summary: Sequel to Endlessly. After the death of Frieza, birth of Trunks, and their bond stronger than ever Vegeta and Bulma are faced with the challenge of what to do next. With new and unknown threats on the horizon seeking to tear them apart, can they face it all together and strengthen their union or will it cause it to crumble? Rated MA for sexual content. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**BUTTERFLIES AND HURRICANES**_

_**HELLO!**_

_**Ok! This is just a repost of the epilogue from the end of Endlessly, just to catch you all up again. You can skip it and go straight to Chapter 1 if you want. I haven't changed anything.**_

_**For those who have not read Endlessly, I highly recommend that you do, as the events in this story are following directly after the events in Endlessly. **_

_**THX for reading!**_

_**-0-0-0-**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

Vegeta smiled down at his sleeping mate. She had done it. She had successfully birthed his heir a little over a week ago now. It hadn't been without its moments of difficulty. She had hemorrhaged badly and the blood loss was almost critical to her health. Thankfully he'd had the foresight to bring her to a planet that would be able to help her. He had been very pleased with them and the care they had given her. He had not left her side.

He had been so afraid for her safety; he had been so angry with himself for allowing such a thing to happen and he was angry with her for refusing to listen to him at the beginning of all this. However, to his amazement, she had made it through. Never had he felt as proud of her as he had in those grueling moments that she had gone through to give him his son. He had felt completely helpless, unable to help her, unable to contribute to anything that was going on except to be an encouraging presence by her side as she struggled. His seemingly weak mate had given him a strong, healthy son. He was so proud of her and the moment she was finished and the child breathed his first breaths, he had been so awe struck and moved that he had all but forgotten his anger. Though once things had settled down, he had told her on no uncertain terms was she to conceive another child ever again. He would not put her through that again and he most certainly did not want to be put through it again either.

The boy was a decent size, healthy and without defect. He had lavender hair much to Vegeta's amazement. Not that it was a defect, but it had thrown him when he had first seen his son's lavender hair. Now, almost a week later, it had grown on him and he wouldn't change it for anything. The boy also had his mother's piercing blue eyes, but had inherited his father's sterns scowl, slightly tanned skin and a tail. At least the tail was brown. A true, normal Saiyan tail. It was the only part of him that confirmed that part of his paternity.

Vegeta left his mate now. She would be asleep for another few hours and then they would leave. They had cleared her and said she could leave in the morning. They were heading back to Callisto to visit her parents and show them their grandchild. They would also get to meet Kakarott's brat. He would have been born by now. Vegeta was eager to know how that had went and if the child was strong as well? His father was unusually strong for a third class warrior, there was no reason to believe that his son would not have inherited that as well. He was just interested in knowing how these two half-Saiyan brats would develop. It was going to be interesting.

Vegeta headed back to his ship and sat at the front seat. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. The time had finally come. He was dreading it. Bulma had been on his case nearly non-stop since they had arrived on the planet Tonga that he contact his father, if for no other reason to notify him that he was alright, alive and well. They had fought and argued about it constantly. He did not want his father knowing that she was alright and that they were together and expecting a child. Not that he was ashamed. He feared that his father would send out soldiers to seek them out and assassinate her. He could easily defend her from anyone if he met up with them head on, but he feared that if they found them and they were in a ship in the middle of the galaxy, they could easily shoot them down. How could he protect her from that? He couldn't. If he was going down because of his choice to be with her, he would go down honorably in traditional combat protecting his family with his last breath; not being shot down like a defenseless dog.

Bulma had worked on a gadget for the communication device on the ship. It cancelled the ship's signal, making it untraceable if he decided to contact his father; or so she claimed. He trusted her brilliant mind, but was still afraid there may be some way for them to be found.

After staring at the device for a long moment, he decided to make the damned call already. Warn his father that he was coming and that his time to rule was limited. He punched in the coordinates and sent the call. The video monitor popped up and seconds later a Saiyan showed up on the screen.

"This is Prince Vegeta," he said to the young Saiyan. "I wish to speak with my father. If he is busy, let him know I must speak with him immediately."

"Yes, your highness," the youth stammered. "It is good to see you." He added quickly with a small smile before putting the call on hold; a blank screen staring back at him.

Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed in irritation as he sat there, on hold for several minutes. He knew this would be a complete waste of his time. He did not wish to see or hear from his father, despite his need to gloat over Frieza's demise. Other than that, he had nothing to say to the man. He had never been particularly close to him and after being sent away to Frieza that had destroyed any relationship they may have been able to build. Then his part in trying to eliminate Bulma and sending him back to serve under Frieza had been the final straw for Vegeta. The man had no respect for him. He treated him as a child that could not make his own decisions and an inconvenience to be pawned off to someone else.

The hatred he had built up for his father had only intensified in the past week he himself had become a father. He could not understand giving up your one and only son over to a known mad man to raise and shape. It had been well known what a twisted and demented individual Frieza was for many years. His father would have known what he was sending his son to. Maybe not the specifics, but he would have known. His repeated plea that he was clueless to Frieza's true intentions a lie, and if it wasn't, to plead ignorance was just as bad in Vegeta's mind. Once his father had suspected that he had been wrong in sending him to train under Frieza, he should have done what he could to get him out of there. Not look the other way and pretend that nothing was wrong. And especially not send him back years later!

Vegeta could not understand, and he never would. He had told himself over and over again that it was because he was not a father. That was why he could not understand his father's point of view. However over the past week that he had become a father, it had been plaguing him. He still did not understand. The brat was only a little over a week old and he knew he would do whatever he could to shelter him from anything evil and vile; he would protect him with his last breath if it came down to that. His pride would not allow him to do anything else. That was his son. The first good thing he had ever done in his life. He would not allow anyone with less than good intentions even near him or his mate.

As the minutes ticked by and the more agitated he became, he began to second guess his decision in even calling the man. Would he be simply endangering his family by letting him know that he was alive and well and had a family of his own? Even if he did not tell him now that he had a family, his father would send out spies all over the galaxy to gather as much information as he could on him and where he had been all this time. He would find out eventually anyway, if he didn't know already.

No, Vegeta decided to tell him. He would hear about it from him and only him. He was not ashamed of his choice in mate and he was not ashamed of his son either. Bulma had earned the right to stand by his side and be called his mate. He was proud of her.

"It's nice of you to finally decide to contact me. I was beginning to think you had done something stupid that had led to your demise." His father said, finally appearing on the screen. "What do you want, boy?"

Vegeta clenched his teeth. He hated when his father called him _Boy_. He hadn't been a boy for many years. "To let you know that I will be returning soon."

"With or without that blue-haired wench?" his father replied dryly, at which Vegeta frowned. "Yes, I already know, son. Did you think I would not have sent scouts out looking for you after not hearing neither word no sound from you all this time? I know she somehow miraculously survived that blast that day. What a pity to have tied yourself down to her. I obviously taught you nothing over the years. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Selling yourself out to a mere bed slave. Your ancestors are probably rolling around in their graves over that one. You disgrace and spit all over your heritage by acting out and behaving in such a manner.

"Son, you are nothing more than a laughing stock over here! You were once so promising. You were the legendary reborn and you throw your legacy away for want of a worthless slave?" his father lectured.

Vegeta smirked at his father, ignoring his angry tirade and cruel remarks. So he had not heard everything. "You are right, father," He nodded. "I did spit all over my people and heritage for want of a seemingly worthless slave in everyone else's eyes. However, you were also right that I am the legendary reborn. I have not thrown my legacy away; not entirely. Behold." He said, getting up and taking a few steps back and then phased into all his Super Saiyan glory.

Vegeta sat back down and smiled at his father's dumbstruck face. "You see, I have fulfilled my destiny. I am the strongest warrior in the galaxy now that Frieza is dead by my hand."

"My son, how did you-?"

"It was not that hard," Vegeta shrugged arrogantly. "And I could not have done it without that so-called worthless slave of mine."

"Vegeta, Son. You must return home, immediately."

"And why now the sudden urgency, father?" he asked with distain.

"King Cold has declared war on Vegeta-sei because of your slaying his son." The king said. "You have no idea what it is you have done by doing that."

"I knew exactly what I was doing. I was ridding the universe of an evil tyrant," Vegeta replied.

"At what cost, Vegeta?" the King yelled.

"At the cost of knowing that another child will never be forced to serve him or be degraded by him, as I was, ever again and at the near cost of my mate." Vegeta said. "I will return, and I will wage war against King Cold if that is what he wishes to do and I will kick his ass, humiliate him and sever his head just as I did to his son."

"He controls half the galaxy, Vegeta," the king sighed. "We cannot overcome those odds. Seeing as you have managed to ascend, we may have a chance, but I need you to return immediately."

"I shall be returning in due time and it will be on my terms. Not yours."

"I see, so it all depends on the bitch, does it?" the king said cruelly. "Once she gives you her permission to return to where you really belong? A piece of advice, Vegeta; leave her behind."

"She has nothing to do with my decision to return or not. In fact it is because of her constant nagging that I am even making this call."

"Further proving my case, my son." The King nodded. "Whom is a slave to whom? Hmm?"

Vegeta glared at his father.

"If you have any care at all for the girl, you will leave her for good and come home," his father sighed. "If you cannot do that, then consider this our last and final conversation. The council, the people and I will not accept an alien queen. If you have produced any offspring with this girl, I recommend you put them both down now. Do it quickly and quietly and return home."

"And if I show up with her?"

"She will be killed." The king said. "I will see to it personally. Have you any idea the uproar that was caused over her the last time? Half the people loved her and the other half were outraged that you would choose her over one of your own. Now that that whole thing has finally blown over and been forgotten, I will not have you bring her back here causing issues all over again.

"You need to use your head, Vegeta. You have betrayed your race, but there is hope for you yet. Come home and make amends, write this off as a foolish lapse in judgement due to your youth. Rid yourself of her for good, grieve on your way back here and move on with your life the way you were meant to. You can have any woman here of your choosing to be your mate. So long as she is Saiyan, I will not question it."

"I have already made my choice." Vegeta replied firmly. "I have a mate. We share a complete bond."

"Well, then you have my utmost sympathies, my son." The King said, disappointment evident in his features. "I tried to spare you of the burden, but as usual, you do not care to listen to my council. Take care." He said and disconnected the call.

Vegeta sat there for a moment, speechless from the conversation. He had not expected it to go well and he most certainly expected that his father would not accept his union with Bulma; but to simply dismiss him like he were nothing more than a bother and failure to him? That angered him more than anything and he didn't know why. He already knew his father considered him a failure. He had stopped trying to gain his approval years ago.

He exited the ship and headed back inside the hospital to where Bulma was. He exhaled in relief when he saw her laying there just as peacefully as she had been when he had left; the fact that his father knew that she lived sent a chill down his spine. He could not afford to have her or his son out of his sight for even a moment. He looked briefly at the sleeping child in the basinet at the end of her bed. He was sleeping soundly as well. Instead of taking his seat in the chair next to the bed, he crawled in next to her, pulling her close into his arms.

"Vegeta?" she murmured sleepily.

"Hmmn."

"Where did you go?" she asked, she could tell he was upset about something.

"Nowhere," he said.

"No, you went somewhere." She corrected. "What's wrong?"

He sighed irritably; sometimes the bond was more trouble than it was worth. "I went to ready the ship to ensure it was ready for tomorrow morning if you must know, nosy woman. Go back to sleep. We leave first thing."

"Oh, okay. Did you call your father?" she asked, snuggling into his side.

"I did." He growled.

"Good. I'm glad." She said with a weak smile, trying to keep her eyes open. She was still so tired. "What happened? What did he say? Was he at least happy to hear from you?"

"Woman, who do you think we are talking about here? Have you forgotten what my father is like?" he replied harshly though he hadn't meant to be. "Never mind, go back to sleep. We will discuss it once we leave."

"Alright," she said with a yawn. "But even if he was mean, deep down I know he's glad to have heard from you. You still did the right thing."

"We'll see," he said, settling in with her. Had he done the right thing? Now that his father knew he was alive and well and was with Bulma all along, would he still just leave him be? Or would he have them hunted down now? If his father had known about him and Bulma all along, why had he not done anything? He was thankful, but wondered. Now had he rocked the boat and just started the beginning of something? He decided that it was to his advantage that his father seemed to not know that he had an heir and was glad he had not mentioned it. That would probably make his father put out a bounty on Bulma if he wasn't doing that already at this very moment.

He felt another wave of anger wash through him at his father's words and wished he had not contacted him at all. He should have just shown up on Vegeta-sei and at the first threat that had been uttered from his mouth he could have blasted him then and there. No one would dare say anything against him or his choice of mate after that.

He was at a loss of what to do now. Should he leave Bulma on Calisto and deal with his father? Or bring her with him like he had originally planned? His father had warned him to not bring her. Would he be endangering her by bringing her with him? Or would it be a mistake leaving her behind where he would not be able to protect her himself should his father send people out to hunt her down in an effort to rid him of her for good? He didn't know what to do. The only thing he knew he had to do was find a way to make sure that his mate and son were safe. Other than that, he didn't know. He just did not know.

_**Vegeta-sei…**_

"Yes, King Cold. I have just spoken with my son and he plans on returning here. I am not sure when, but he will return." King Vegeta said into a computer screen to the large Ice-jin King. Unlike is son, he was a monstrous sight to behold. Where Frieza had been small and compact in appearance, King Cold was huge. King Vegeta scoffed at the similarities in their predicaments. Vegeta was a miniaturized version of himself, much like Frieza was a much smaller version than his father. Both sons had tremendous power and potential and both of them were a thorn in their father's sides.

"Do we have a deal then, King Vegeta?" the other king asked.

"We can make an arrangement, yes. You can have custody of him and are free to deal with him as you see fit in exchange that you leave my planet alone. I have had no dealings with Vegeta since he left with Frieza and it has been nearly a year since I last heard from him. I had no knowledge of his plans to assassinate your son. He acted entirely of his own accord." Vegeta said.

"I see." Cold nodded. "You are sure you are alright with handing over your only son? You do not have another heir am I correct? Just Vegeta?"

"Currently Vegeta is my one and only heir, but not for long. My new mate is heavy with child."

"I see," King Cold nodded. "Such a hardship it is having offspring, is it not? You put all your time and energy bringing them up and have such high hopes for them but in the end, all they do is disappoint."

"It can be a trial, yes." King Vegeta nodded. "I will succeed with this child where I indeed failed with Vegeta."

"Does he still have the Woman?" Cold asked. "My source said he had left with her, though she wanted nothing to do with him. They had turned her against him somehow."

"He did indicate that they were together, yes."

"Excellent. Then I shall have her as well." Cold said. "My source also informed me she was pregnant with his child."

"If such is the case, you may have them both. Do as you please, I do not wish to even know of the abomination." Vegeta said in disgust. "We will have to plan this carefully. If he returns home with her, he will not leave her unguarded."

"Notify me when he arrives, Vegeta. I will make a plan. When I hear from you, I will fill you in and we will proceed. I will send out spies to locate the woman, that way if he does not arrive with her, she can be easily detained and maybe you will not have to worry about handing him over. He will come by his own accord."

"Alright." King Vegeta nodded and King Cold severed the connection.

"I know this is difficult but you are making the right choice, your Highness." Paragus said to the King. "Vegeta has always been nothing but trouble for you. This way you can get him out of the way and avoid losing a war we cannot win and start fresh with a new heir to carry out your legacy and Vegeta-sei will continue to thrive. This is a win/win decision for all of us."

"Yet it does not feel that way," the King sighed. "I must betray my only son."

"You betray a son who has betrayed you and his entire race and planet for want of a slave, your Highness. What kind of king would he make once you are gone? He will run the planet into ruins. Unless he heeds your advice and disposes of the woman, this is the only option."

"I suppose you are right." King Vegeta nodded. "Only time will tell."

Paragus nodded and dismissed himself from the King's study. Finally! After years of plotting and planning, things were finally coming together for him. Years and years of faithful service and careful manipulation was going to finally pay off big!

Both royals of Vegeta-sei were about to be easily eliminated thanks to his cunning and meddling. That it was all coming together now so quickly was almost unbelievable. He had to keep himself from laughing in glee at how things were developing.

Now the blue-haired woman. What was to be done with her? She was the unknown variable in all of this and had to be done away with. He had severely underestimated her. When the prince had first arrived with her in tow he had not seen her as a threat. He had written her off as simply another whore who would soon lose the prince's interest. Who could have predicted that the prince would actually want her? His father had new concubines sent to his quarters on a weekly if not daily basis. He would screw them and dismiss them if he didn't kill them in the midst of bed play. Who would have thought his son would be any different? Paragus had assumed that within a week or a month at the most the prince would have grown bored of the girl and that would have been that.

He had never once considered the possibility that Vegeta would mate with the little bitch. It had been a huge relief when Frieza had executed her that day he had blown the ship. That should have been the end of it. That she had managed to survive and that Vegeta had actually found her and took up with her was beyond surprising and completely unexpected. Paragus wasn't sure what the best course of action with regards to her was. Eliminate her or use her to get to Vegeta? It was a gamble. She was obviously a valuable commodity to him and therefore a huge weakness. Vegeta could be manipulated into doing almost anything if Paragus had her in his custody. And if the rumors about her brilliant mind were true, maybe she could be persuaded to work for them in exchange for her life and Vegeta's. It would be interesting indeed to see how things would unfold in the coming weeks.

Paragus smirked to himself as he headed down the hall to the Royal Wing of the palace where his daughter was most likely resting. She was about eight month's heavy with child, due to give birth in another month or so. The pregnancy had been hard on her and she was now advised to remain on strict bed rest, for any physical activity may put the King's new heir at risk.

He nodded at the two guards stationed outside her door and they let him in. He shook his head at his daughter when he saw her standing outside on the balcony. "Dear, you are to be in bed resting. Have you not heard a word the physicians have told you?"

"I know," Asia sighed in annoyance. "But my back hurts from lying in bed. Standing up and walking over to the balcony to get some air and sun is not going to hurt anything. It's not like I'm going out to spar. I cannot wait to get this child birthed. I never want to do this again."

"It is for the good of the planet." Her father said. "Prince Vegeta contacted his father this morning."

Asia's eyes lit up. "He did? Is he well? Is he returning?"

Paragus nodded. "He is, however he is still bonded to that girl. We suspect she has given him a child as well."

"Oh," she sighed in disappointment. She had so been hoping that Vegeta would return home, destroy his father and then by default take her as his queen since she was already queen. It couldn't be more perfect!

"Do not fear, daughter." Paragus consoled, bringing her a chair from inside so she could sit outside if that was what she wanted to do. "Vegeta will most likely come here without his mate for fear of endangering her and take out his father, thus taking his position as king. That still leaves you as next for him to take as his mate."

"But how can I be that if he has a mate he's bonded to?" Asia asked.

"King Vegeta will send spies out to collect her if Vegeta leaves her to come here. If we have her, we can control him."

"And if Vegeta brings her with him?"

"I do not think he will be stupid enough to do that. The king strongly advised him against doing so. However if he does, we will take her and she will remain in our custody and destroy any child they may have produced. Your son shall be the only heir to the throne." Paragus said. "We will work out the finer details once we know more about Vegeta and his mate's whereabouts. We were unable to trace his current location from where he made the call."

Asia nodded her head in agreement. "We have to do something. I cannot be matted to him for a moment longer, Father. He disgusts me! I want to be with Prince Vegeta."

"And so you shall be, trust me." Paragus replied, leaving out the bit of the plan that involved Vegeta being handed over to King Cold as well. His daughter did not need to know about that part. If Paragus had his own way, he would be placing his other child in place of the King. He was far too old and lacked the required physical strength that was so desired and worshiped by the Saiyan race. Wouldn't King Vegeta be surprised when it was Paragus's oldest son who wiped him out for good.

King Vegeta had demanded that he put his first son down when he was born. The son was born with the highest ki strength that had been ever recorded in history. In fear that this child may surpass his own son one day in an effort of gaining the throne, the King ordered the child to be destroyed. Paragus had agreed to destroy the child but instead sent him away in secret with his mate's mother in the middle of the night to a secluded location that no one had any knowledge about.

King Vegeta had been so stupid and so trusting of Paragus that he had never asked for evidence that it had been done. However, there had been another Saiyan child that had passed a few days prior. Paragus had severed the tail of that deceased child and had handed it over to the king with the claim that it was the tail of his own deceased son.

Now, years later, his son had grown into a strong Saiyan male. Stronger than any male Paragus had ever known. He was strong and intelligent thanks to his mate's mother's teaching him of everything he would need to know about politics and anything he may need to know to become king one day. It was all perfect but for one loose end. Asia.

She would be of no further use to him once she had birthed her child and they were rid of both King and Prince Vegeta. Should the prince actually leave his woman for good and come back he would allow that union for a little while. Asia having an heir would be beneficial in her keeping her place as queen of Veheta-sei. The prince would have no choice but to accept her as his queen and new mate. He would also prove useful in ridding them of the current king.

Then all Paragus would need to do would be to make an agreement with King Cold much like the current King Vegeta had. King Cold could kill him or enslave him. He could do whatever he wished so long as he rid them of Vegeta. Paragus would then orchestrate things in such a way that Vegeta would leave to fight a battle against King Cold he would not win. Then they would be rid of the Vegeta line all together. He would have his long lost son take over the throne. No one would dare question it once they got wind of his incredible strength.

Paragus would find an appropriate Saiyan mate for his son and send Asia away. She could keep her child as consolation but since he was an heir to the Vegeta line, once his son was king, he would have no claim on the throne. Asia could choose to accept it or not. She would be relieved from her duties.

Paragus could not wait for things to unfold! He could not wait to reveal his son whom he was so very proud of! As he smiled in anticipation of things to come it occurred to him: No one had cared to even ask what his son's name had been.

That son's name was Broly.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

Hello!

Well, here it is! Chapter 1 of the sequel to _**Endlessly**_. If you have not read that story, I highly recommend that you do or most of this may not make sense to you…

For those of you who read and followed _**Endlessly**_ and have been patiently waiting for the second half, here you go! I have a whole plot full of drama and twists and turns planned for everyone. I hope you enjoy! To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more nervous for this half than I was posting the first one!

Hope you all enjoy!

_**Butterflies and Hurricanes**_

_**Summary: **_After the death of Frieza, birth of Trunks and their bond stronger than ever, Vegeta and Bulma are faced with the challenge of what to do next: Return to Vegeta-sei together or for Vegeta to return on his own and return for his mate and heir once all potential threats have been removed? Can they face a potential volatile situation with both known and unknown threats and keep their family together and their union strong or will outside forces drive them apart?

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Change everything you are and everything you were. Your number has been called.  
Fights, battles have begun, revenge will surely come. Your hard times are ahead.**_

_**Best, you've got to be the best. You've got to change the world and you use this chance to be heard.  
Your time is now.**_

_**Don't let yourself down.  
Don't let yourself go.  
Your last chance has arrived.**_

_**Best, you've got to be the best. You've got to change the world and you use this chance to be heard.  
Your time is now…**_

_**~Butterflies and Hurricanes- Muse**_

Vegeta had been sitting on top of a high plateau for the last several hours. He loved this spot. He could sit and think in peace and quiet while overlooking the underdeveloped population of the planet Callisto for hours on end; or at least until Kakarott showed up to bother him. Either/or.

He had dismissed his former First Lieutenant hours ago. His intent on coming up here to think long and hard about which choices he had to make had been cut short when the younger Saiyan had shown up, insisting on discussing his plans with him. They had made no leeway after discussing what to do for over an hour. In the end, they had decided to agree to disagree for the moment. They did not need to commit to a plan at this exact moment and both agreed that whatever they decided to come up with would have to be a firm plan that everyone agreed on.

For the most part.

That was the major dilemma at the moment; agreeing on a plan that would make everyone happy. He had relented on his decision earlier this evening in a moment of weakness while in Bulma's presence, hence the reason he had fled to the highest platform the planet had to offer in an effort to re think things and to be sure he was making the right choice. The way he felt was that there was no _right _choice.

Vegeta wanted to leave the women here on Callisto where they would be safe while he and Kakarott returned to Vegeta-sei to settle matters there. Once that was done and it was safe, they would return for their mates and their brats and bring them to Vegeta-sei. In Vegeta's mind that was the best option.

Unfortunately, Bulma, Kakarott and Kakarott's mate, Chi-Chi did not feel the same way on the matter. While Kakarott understood the potential risks and reasons for his decision and agreed that it would not be safe for Bulma, he did not want to leave his own mate and child behind; neither would he let Vegeta return on his own to face whatever it was that would be waiting for him.

Vegeta had filled Kakarott in on the conversation he had had with his father several weeks back. Both of them agreed that if King Cold was now threatening Vegeta-sei it would be unwise for Vegeta to arrive on his own. King Vegeta had proved time and again that he would strike whatever deal necessary with the Ice-jin king if it meant keeping his own hyde and position safe. Both agreed that if he went back, they had to go together.

As he sat there, weighing out his options and considering several scenarios. His mind drifted back to the events earlier that evening.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Vegeta, you're not leaving without us." Bulma said firmly to him, her hands on her hips and her face set in a determined scowl. **_

"_**What," he snorted. "You do not trust me?" **_

"_**Yes, Vegeta. I trust you with my whole heart." She replied with a frown and crossing her arms. "I don't trust them. I don't trust your father, I don't trust Asia and I don't trust any of those men on your father's council."**_

"_**Neither do I, Woman." He said. "That is why I am leaving you and Trunks here until I sort things out over there and I know that you will both be safe."**_

"_**But who knows how long that will even take, Vegeta." She objected. "It could take weeks, months, maybe even years for you to figure it all out and make it right!"**_

"_**Then so be it," he sighed. "I will be able to focus and concentrate on things better without you and Trunks around."**_

"_**Will you?" **_

"_**Yes. If you both remain here, I will know that you are both safe. On Vegeta-sei, I will be in constant worry."**_

"_**Alright, but if something happens to us there, you will know through the bond and will be able to come for us right away. If something happens here, you're what, a week away? At least! By then who knows what will have happened." She said. "I would feel so much safer knowing you are close by if I need you. I won't distract you, I promise. I know you have a lot to do and deal with once you return; I get that, but don't leave us here."**_

_**Vegeta nodded, taking in her point of view; he knew it was a very valid point. It was the only reason he was still arguing about it with her instead of just leaving and doing what he wanted. What if she was right? What if something happened and he was not here to protect her and his son? Could he forgive himself? Probably not. Especially since she was adamantly against him leaving without them. **_

"_**Please, Vegeta," she said, reaching for his hand. "I love you and I want to support you in every way that I can. I can't do that if we're separated."**_

_**He took her hand and looked down at it. Once again, he thought about how fragile and breakable she was in comparison to him. He could crush her and end her life in a split second if he so wanted. That meant that anyone on his planet could take her out easily as well, before he even would have a chance to react and come to her rescue should that scenario even present itself.**_

_**The thought sickened him.**_

_**However, he did understand her argument that should something happen to her here, she would be absolutely helpless and he being so far away would not be able to come to her aid. As it was they were extremely lucky that they had not been discovered on Callisto. **_

_**His father hadn't mentioned how or where he'd learned of Bulma's survival and him being with her. He assumed it would have been Tonga. **_

_**They had spent a few months there after their initial arrival. It was warm and beautiful and isolated for the most part. It had been exactly what they had both needed after everything they'd been through. **_

_**For the first time ever, they'd been able to just relax and enjoy one another without fear or worry about whatever loomed in the future. He had put all his concerns and fears of returning to Vegeta-sei on the back burner and had focused solely on the short time of bliss they were able to have. **_

_**Instead of showing Bulma around the universe like he had originally intended, they had just remained on Tonga, unbothered. However, they still would have to head down to the main continent from time to time for food and basic amenities as needed. It would not have surprised him if that was how his father had found out about them. What did surprise him was that nothing had been done and his father seemed to have had no knowledge of her pregnancy when he had contacted him.**_

"_**I'm serious, Vegeta," she said. "It's a bad idea for you to go alone and leave us here."**_

"_**I realize that, Woman but it is also a bad idea bringing you and Trunks with me. My father specifically warned me to not bring you back with me. He does not know about Trunks so far as I was able to tell, but he will be seen as nothing more than an abomination. You both will be walking targets the moment the ship lands."**_

_**Bulma sighed. "I get that, but that's also what your father wants. He wants to separate us."**_

"_**Then so be it," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "I will not listen to a word he has to say. I will have no one else as my chosen if that is what you fear. You are my life mate."**_

"_**I know that," she said. "It's not you that I don't trust. It's them. Every time we go our separate ways, either intentionally or not, things take a turn for the worse. What if once you land there he sends spies or hunters to come after us? Then what? He will use us against you."**_

_**Vegeta nodded at her. Maybe she was right. How long until his father's spies and scouts discovered her and his son here? If that happened, he knew his father would use them against him as a bargaining tool. He could not let that happen either. He sighed heavily to himself in disgust at the weakness he had created in allowing himself to form any kind of emotional attachment to her in the first place. Now it wasn't just her he had to look out for but a son as well. **_

_**His father's stern council from long ago echoed through his mind: "If she is anything more to you than a bed slave, put her down now and be done with it. Never form a bond with her and most importantly, never get her with child." He hadn't listened and had gone and done both, but didn't regret it. If he could go back and change it, he wouldn't. If he could change anything, he may want to change that they'd had a son so soon but he couldn't say he would change anything else. Upon further thought, he decided he wouldn't even change that if he could. **_

_**Trunks was a really good baby. And his power strength was already promising. He could not wait for the day when he could begin training with him! He would teach his son everything he knew about combat and tactics. He had no doubt in his mind that his son would be as brilliant as his mother and as strong as he himself was. **_

_**He would be hard on the boy as his father had been on him during those early training sessions. He wanted his son to be strong, fearless and resilient; not coddled, soft and sheltered. He would have to be capable of protecting his mother in the event that he needed to go off planet and she could not accompany him as well as if something did happen to him. She would be protected.**_

_**Trunks would be everything he wasn't and would be the finest warrior and ruler Vegeta-sei would ever see; he would make sure of it. He would be proud to leave the throne to his son once he had cleaned up the mess his father had made. Once things were in order and his son strong and mature enough to handle it, he would be very happy to step aside early and live out his life with Bulma.**_

"_**Hey," she said, squeezing his hand and bringing him of his thoughts. "What are you thinking?"**_

"_**About how I am going to keep your weak ass safe on Vegeta-sei." He grumbled, though thankful she had brought him out of his thoughts. He was thinking too far ahead of himself.**_

"_**Awe! Really?" she cooed. "So you'll take us with you instead of leaving us here?"**_

"_**Hmmn," he nodded affirmatively.**_

_**Bulma pulled him in a tight embrace. "Thank you. I love you, Vegeta." **_

"_**Uh-huh," he sighed and brushed his lips against hers, wanting to dismiss the subject at hand. He still wasn't sure that bringing her with him was the best idea. He only did not wish to discuss it and argue over it any more. It had been a constant battle between them since they had arrived back on Callisto to visit her parents, Kakarott and his mate and new brat and let them all meet Trunks. **_

_**She kissed him back hungrily, leaning herself into him. He hadn't taken her since over a month before she'd birthed Trunks. She missed him and their physical intimacy. As she kissed him, she brushed her fingers across his tail, which was firmly wrapped around his waist. She kept one hand on his tail, stroking it lovingly while she let her other hand wander down lower, cupping his manhood outside his tight training pants. **_

"_**No," he sighed against her mouth as he kissed her back, taking her hand away from his crotch and lacing his fingers with hers. **_

"_**Why not?" she asked with a hurt frown. "I'm fine, Vegeta. It's been over ten weeks. I'm not sore." **_

"_**I know," he sighed, pulling her closer to him and burying his face in the side of her neck; the scent of her arousal nearly unbearable to him. **_

"_**Then what's the issue?" she asked, feeling almost offended. This would be the third time in recent weeks he had turned her down and had not given her a reasonable explanation; it was starting to hurt her. Did he not want her anymore? Was he repulsed by her body now that it had slightly changed after childbirth? **_

"_**Hardly," he answered, pulling her against him tightly so that she could feel the evidence of his arousal. **_

"_**If that's not it, then what is it?" she asked.**_

"_**I do not want to risk getting you with child again, Woman." He said. "That planet where you birthed Trunks did not know of your race and was not comfortable administering you a contraceptive shot. Until I know that there is no risk of another potential pregnancy, I will refrain. That is all."**_

_**Bulma nodded in acceptance. She understood and wasn't too anxious to go through another pregnancy and delivery any time soon either. "You could have just told me that," **_

"_**Hmmn," he grunted.**_

_**She smiled deviously at him as she continued to stroke his tail, this time with a purpose. **_

"_**Woman," he growled at her, a deep scowl taking over his features.**_

"_**Hmmmm?"**_

"_**Just what do you think you are doing?"**_

"_**You know, there are other ways we can pleasure one another," she shrugged, stroking his tail with both her hands now. "We just need to get creative." She said suggestively, raising an eyebrow at him.**_

"_**Vulgar woman!" he exclaimed, letting the length of his tail slide through her fingers, removing it from her grasp. **_

"_**Come on, Vegeta," she whined. **_

_**He smirked at her and pulled her closely to him and crashed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply as his tail began to wrap itself leisurely around her waist. **_

_**She was so absorbed in kissing him, she hadn't even noticed the end of his tail slowly beginning to creep in slowly down the front of her pants. She sighed loudly as she felt it suddenly brush against her clit and travel further, brushing against her wet folds; teasing her slowly. **_

"_**Oh," she moaned as he continued to kiss her and let his tail brush slowly against her most sacred place teasingly. **_

_**He smirked against her mouth as he retracted his tail out from inside her pants and wrapped it securely around his waist again before picking her up bridal style and carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom. **_

_**Krillin had left and moved into a smaller home, leaving his larger home to Bulma's parents. It was large and spacious; three bedrooms upstairs which Bulma's mother had decorated the master bedroom for them and a baby room right next to theirs. The third room was an office where Bulma and her father could work on plans for whatever struck them. On the main floor there was a massive kitchen, much to Bunny's liking, as well as two other bedrooms. The main floor was where Bulma's parents stayed. **_

_**Kakarott and Chi-Chi hadn't wanted Bulma and Vegeta to leave, but now that both families had expanded so much in such a short time, the small house the four of them had once shared seemed no longer practical. At least both homes were of walking distance from one another. The women kept in close touch and allowed their infants to interact. **_

_**Vegeta carefully placed her on the bed and began ravaging her mouth; keeping one hand entwined with hers and slid the other down the front of her pants and slipped two fingers inside her and began to move them in and out of her urgently. **_

_**Bulma arched her body against his hand, wanting and wishing for so much more from him, but understood the risk. For now this would have to do. She ran one hand through his thick hair and travelled the other down along his chest and abdomen before slipping it into his pants, gripping him boldly. **_

_**He growled in his need and jerked his hips against her hand; he had missed the physical aspect of their relationship as well. When it came to that, they were both nearly insatiable. **_

_**They were completely lost in each other when a loud wail from the other room abruptly pulled them both out of their lustful journey for fulfillment. **_

_**Vegeta sat up and away from her, growling in irritation. "Go and see to your child."**_

"_**Now, now," she sighed. "He's your child too, you know."**_

"_**And nothing more than a nuisance," he growled, readjusting his tight pants. **_

"_**Well, being that he is your son, it's no small wonder he's probably hungry. Wait here," She said, getting up out of bed but leaning into him, cupping the side if his face with her hand, holding back a giggle at the angry pout on his face. "I won't be long."**_

"_**Hmmn. I am going to train," he grunted. "Do not wait up for me."**_

"_**Alright," she sighed heavily and turned away, leaving him alone in their room to go tend to Trunks before the whole planet was awakened by his shrill wail. **_

_**Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily in frustration as he sat on the side of their bed by himself for a few moments, waiting until Trunks had stopped crying before getting up to leave. **_

_**He slowly made his way down the hall before stopping briefly by Trunks' room, peering in carefully and quietly, not wanting to disturb either one of them. He watched Bulma intently as she expertly wrapped up the infant and sat down in a small chair next to his crib before unbuttoning her top to allow the hungry half-Saiyan infant access to his meal. Trunks latched on to her immediately, greedily sucking away. **_

"_**Hey, slow down, you." She softly scolded him, rocking him gently in an effort to settle him down so that he would not ingest too much and either spit it back up at her or choke on it. **_

_**Vegeta watched them with keen interest. He knew if he left for Vegeta-sei without them he would miss them. How much else would be miss? It never occurred to him until now that he would miss seeing them both every day. That it could possibly take him months to be in a position that he would be comfortable enough that bringing them would not be endangering their lives; how much would he miss in that time that he was gone? He was not sure the rate at which human infants progressed and matured, but he knew that Saiyan infants progressed rapidly. Seeing how Trunks already had immense strength, he had every reason not to believe that he would not mature quickly as well. In his mind, he would be expecting him to be walking soon, which meant that his training would need to start soon. Who would do that if he was gone?**_

_**In the months leading up to Trunks' birth, he had been looking forward to training with Trunks. He had wanted to start with him at an early age; begin teaching him how to manipulate and control his ki, how to be mindful of and reign in his amazing strength so that he would not accidentally hurt his mother. He had been hoping to begin teaching him to spar once he was able to walk. How could he do any of that if he was gone? If it took him several months or even a year to straighten things out, then what would he do? His son wouldn't even know him. He wasn't sure why the thought of that bothered him so much, but it did. **_

_**Bulma looked up and smiled at him as he stood there watching them. **_

_**He nodded at her briefly before turning to leave and stalk off outside. He needed to think on things seriously before he made a decision.**_

-0-0-0-

Vegeta finally stood up from where he had been sitting all this time. It was near morning; the sun would be peeking up within a few hours. He decided he had made up his mind.

He would return to Vegeta-sei either with Bulma and Trunks at his side or not at all.

-0-0-0-

Sorry this chapter is so short. I do have a lot planned, so get ready! I just thought this was the best place to end the first chapter. I didn't have anything else I felt needed to be said. Next chapter up soon. I'm about half way finished. Just hoping to have a bit more done maybe mid-chapter 3 before posting it. I am hoping to update monthly at the very least…

Thx for reading! Let me know what you all thought! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**Butterflies and Hurricanes**_

Thank you everyone for your reviews!

I've got lots planned! For this chapter…

I hope this chapter isn't confusing… Just still trying to set everything up before jumping into the plot. Right now, anything written in _**Bold Italics **_is a flash back. Not the bond.

_**Chapter 2**_

Bulma watched Trunks doze off once he was finished his evening meal. She smiled down at him as she gently rocked him in her arms. She knew Vegeta would be annoyed if he came home to see her coddling the infant, but she didn't care. She couldn't help it; in a matter of months he'd be huge! And who knew how long he would allow her to cuddle him? She knew Saiyans weren't overly cuddly beings; being that her son was half-Saiyan she was expecting that within a few months Trunks wouldn't want to be held or fussed over. So she would take all she could right now.

Chi-Chi and Kakarott's son, Goten, was only five months older than Trunks and was already very independent. He did not like to be fussed over from what she had seen so far. Though Kakarott did not seem to mind if Chi-Chi was overly affectionate with the baby. Whereas Vegeta was constantly on her case about it. She didn't really understand why? After all, he was her child too. If anything, she wished Vegeta would be more hands on with Trunks.

He would take him and hold him when she asked him to and while he never objected or complained, it was clear that he was extremely uncomfortable around him. It was like he was afraid he would break him if he held him wrong. Bulma just shook her head and kept her thoughts to herself. He had never managed to hurt her when they were together. Why would he think he would hurt his son? Especially when he constantly reminded her how said son was half-Saiyan, so he would be much stronger than the average human infant.

Bulma knew he loved Trunks. She noticed how he would look at him when he assumed no one was paying him any mind. She saw how he would keep close watch over him if she was cooking or went to the other room to do something. However whenever she did catch him, he would always act nonchalant as though he had barely noticed his son's presence. It made her feel good to know that he did care and that he would watch Trunks if she needed him to without having to ask him to, but it bothered her that he did not interact more with him.

A few times she had come to Trunks room in the middle of the night to check on him only to find Vegeta standing over his crib, silently watching over him. He never said much; and to her everlasting annoyance, he would keep his thoughts and feelings to himself so she never knew what he was thinking or feeling. It bothered her.

One evening, she had left Trunks in the care of her parents while she went to take the dogs for a walk; they had been rather pent up in the months she and Vegeta had been away; and now that she had Trunks to occupy her time, she felt bad that she didn't have as much time for them that she once did. So she made a point of letting them both off leash to play and run off some energy together at least once a day.

_**Flashback**_

_**Bulma saw him exiting the Gravity Chamber on her way out and had convinced him to come with her. **_

_**Vegeta took Aro's leash and walked beside her on her right; she had Danger walking with her on her left, Aro walking with him on his right. He never fully understood the point in why it mattered what side the dog walked on? As long as it was not trying to walk him and was behaved and not a nuisance, it mattered little to him what side they walked on. **_

_**It was one of the reasons he favored walking Aro. Aro would walk on whatever side Vegeta happened to be holding the leash on. Danger, on the other hand nearly insisted on walking on a person's left; not that it was a bad thing. Vegeta would only be put out to have to switch sides with him. He knew it was only because Bulma had taught him to always walk on a person's left, but it was lost on him. So he preferred and usually took Aro. **_

_**He was jarred out of his trivial thoughts when Bulma leisurely laced her fingers with his. They walked together in companionable silence with the dogs. **_

_**They eventually reached the end of the long road they usually took before Bulma let his hand go and let Danger off his leash to run. Vegeta did the same with Aro and the two took off into the long grass, playfully nipping and growling and purposefully bounding into and bouncing off one another. **_

_**They had been gone for a few hours, enjoying the quiet solitude that surrounded them on the warm evening. No crying or diapers to be changed, it was a nice change.**_

_**Before Trunks' birth, those months they had taken for themselves had been wonderful. They had basked in each other's presence. No stress or strategizing, they had just taken time out for themselves and did not worry about anything until they knew she was getting close to delivery. It had been so easy when it had been just the two of them. Vegeta was like a completely different person when they were alone together. It was like he could let everything go and just be himself. She missed that. Now that they had returned to Callisto, he had once again gone back to his aloof self. **_

"_**So?" she sighed to him, taking his hand in hers again and leading him off to the right of the road where there was a huge trunk of a fallen tree laying there. They both sat down, watching the dogs play. To anyone else observing them, they might think the two dogs were having a fight to the death by the snarling and clashing of their bodies against one another, however, Bulma was not concerned. They would play hard and then crash for the evening. **_

"_**Hmmn?" Vegeta grunted in response.**_

"_**How's training?"**_

"_**Fine."**_

"_**Are you still liking that upgrade my father was able to make while we were gone?" she asked. Her father had stumbled upon her plans for an upgrade to increase the gravity pressure while they had been gone. Of course, being the scientist he was, he was unable to stay away from the prospect of a new project, no matter how little he knew on the subject. Dr. Briefs set himself to understanding the physics behind the miraculous Gravity Room and had been able to catch on to it within a few days while his daughter had been away and he had managed to make a few changes and modifications to it as well as upgrade the gravity simulator. **_

"_**It is good," He replied with a nod. "What is it you wish to discuss, Woman?" he asked, turning to her with a raised eyebrow. He had felt her slight nervousness since they had left the house and knew something was troubling her, however, she was keeping herself somewhat closed off from him and so he was unable to pinpoint what the exact cause was for her unease. **_

"_**Nothing," she lied with a weak shrug.**_

"_**Out with it." he growled, not wanting to play the game of guessing why his mate was acting so strangely and hiding her thoughts from him. It had been this way, on and off, for a few weeks now. **_

_**Usually she was very open with him so he had ignored it, assuming that either she would get over whatever it was that was troubling her or eventually let him in on it, which she usually did. That she hadn't over the past few weeks was starting to bother him. Was there something serious going on that she felt she could not approach him with? If that was the case, what could be so bad that she felt she could not come out and tell him about it? He had not felt that it was a case where she feared him or wanted to distance herself from him; their bond was strong enough that he was able to tell that it was not a case of her not wanting him around her as left over ramifications of what she had been through previously only a short few months ago. **_

_**There were still many nights she suffered from nightmares from what Dr. Gero and Frieza had done to her. They were occurring less and less, but it did not disturb him any less when they did happen. Through the bond, he was privy to many of them when he was asleep and his mind would get dragged into hers as a result of her distress. **_

_**The positive thing about it was that most of them were not factual events that had ever taken place. They were simply atrocities that Gero and Frieza had fabricated and had wanted her to believe. However, from time to time she did have nightmares of events and scenarios they had put in her mind that had actually taken place; much to his shame. He never liked confronting those nightmares with her. Not only would it force him to relive something he wished to never think of again, but he had to admit to doing these things as well. They were always things he would never have wanted her to know about. **_

_**Those nights were hard. More often than not when it was a case of her dreaming up something factual from his past, she would end up comforting him rather than him comforting her. He hated it; it made him feel weak and ashamed. She never made him feel that way; in fact she would get upset at him for feeling that way but it never made him feel any better.**_

_**He felt it was his job to protect her from everything and anything; himself included. When she would have a nightmare of something from his past and it upset her, he felt ashamed. However, he was always amazed how she never pushed judgement on him or asked him how he could have done such things. She simply accepted it. He would argue that he still should not have done things he had and she would argue that he was a soldier. He would counter that it was not an excuse, though it had been the excuse he had told himself countless times over the years to justify his actions in his mind after they had been done, however after the death of Frieza, he found that he could not use that thinking as an excuse anymore.**_

_**Her cold words to him after Frieza's death when she could not remember their past life together had hit him hard. He did not resent her for them and he had known she was only going by the falsehoods she had been made to believe and he knew she did not feel that way anymore, but the truthfulness of her words still rang out to him whenever he was faced with having to admit to her some of the things they had put into her mind as real events:**_

_**"I saw video footage of you on several missions. I saw what you are capable of. How many innocent beings you've killed with your bare hands; you enjoyed it. You laughed maniacally and reveled in the carnage you created."**_

_**Vegeta hung his head, unsure of how to respond.**_

_**"You took delight in destroying those civilizations." She said. "How could I be with someone like that?"**_

_**"I was a soldier. I was following orders." He answered.**_

_**"Vegeta, there is a difference between following orders and making sport of it."**_

_**"I never tortured or maimed and left anyone behind to suffer. I simply went in and did whatever job I was sent to do."**_

_**"That may be true, but you still enjoyed the mayhem and destruction." She said accusingly. "From what I saw, there was no remorse. No mercy or pity. Just a ruthless murderer. No different from the beings who came down to my planet and slaughtered most of us. The rest of a very select few of us, like me, were taken."**_

_**She could not read the expression on his face. "Have you nothing to say? No explanation?"**_

_**"What is it you want me to say?" he asked almost bitterly. "I did do all of those things. I will not say I did not enjoy doing some of them- I am a warrior. I come from a warrior race, it is what we do. I am not proud of my actions but what is done is done. I was not myself. I used those missions as an outlet for releasing my pent up rage. That is all."**_

_**"That's no excuse." She said, shaking her head at him. "Did I know about all of that? Before, I mean. Did I know about how vicious you can be?"**_

_**Vegeta gritted his teeth. "You knew that I had done things that I was not proud of. You accepted that and never pushed for any further explanations or judged me for the things you did know."**_

_**"No," she said, shaking her head. "I don't believe you. There is no way-"**_

_**"You asked me to tell you what had happened between us and I have been forthcoming and open with you," he interrupted her. "You and I shared a bond. A mental link. I knew your thoughts and feelings. And you knew mine. You overlooked my past and accepted me as I am."**_

_**-0-0-0-**_

_**Vegeta knew he could not change the things of his past and he had accepted that. However that did not mean he liked her knowing everything he had done. Though he knew she meant no harm, he didn't like being fussed over; especially when it was him that was supposed to be comforting her. **_

_**They had successfully re-established their bond, but were still working through some of the issues of what had happened to Bulma. The ordeal had changed her. Not for better and not for worse, but it had changed her. He could not just brush off her questions about things anymore and leave it at that. She wanted to know specifics and reasons for things. Sometimes he didn't mind it, and sometimes it drove him crazy and he wished she would just leave things alone.**_

_**He wondered now what it was that she was bothered over and hoped more than anything it wasn't something else to do with his past that was bothering her; he did not feel like discussing it.**_

"_**Are you going to tell me what your issue has been these past few weeks or am I to continue ignoring it until you decide to fill me in?" he asked abruptly. **_

"_**I don't have an issue," she answered. "I just wish you'd spend more time interacting with Trunks is all. You don't go out of your way to hold him or do much of anything unless I ask you to, which I do appreciate, but I just wish you would more go out of your way to bond with him instead of just taking him when I need your help."**_

_**Vegeta frowned as she spoke. "You wish for me to dote on him and coddle him constantly as you do?"**_

"_**Well, maybe not constantly. I know that's not who you are and I don't expect that of you, but if you would just take the initiative once and a while, it would be nice. I sometimes feel like you don't care about him and I know that isn't true. I know you care," she answered carefully, not wanting to offend him or pick a fight. She want even sure she knew what she wanted from him now that they were actually discussing it and she felt silly for even bringing it up. "I just want you to spend time with him. He's a baby; he won't be little and cute for long and I don't want you to miss out on these early precious stages. Once they're gone, they're gone. That's all."**_

_**"Woman, my own father did not hold or coddle me or have any use for me at that age," he replied dryly. "I do not think he held me even once." He added quietly almost as an afterthought.**_

_**"Okay, that does not surprise me that he wouldn't, but you aren't your father. You always say how you want to be nothing like him where raising Trunks is concerned, yet here you are; you have every opportunity in the world to raise him differently from how you were raised and yet you seem to want to ignore him every chance you get and act as though he is nothing more than an inconvenience, and what annoys me is that you act this way and I know that's not really how you feel."**_

_**"What is it you are expecting from me? He is a Saiyan. I do not want him growing up to be weak and pathetic."**_

_**"He won't grow up to be weak and pathetic, Vegeta." she argued in annoyance. "He will grow up to be strong and have a good sense of self-esteem and values because he will know that he is loved by both of his parents."**_

_**Vegeta growled at her. "That is your department, Woman. It will be my responsibility to train the boy up. Until then, I have nothing to offer him. He is your responsibility."**_

_**"That's so not true, Vegeta! You have lots to offer him-"**_

_**"Like what?" he cut her off. "Telling him stories about what it was like to spend my childhood living under the rule of the most notoriously evil tyrant this universe has ever known?"**_

_**"What about before that?"**_

_**"There was nothing before that!" he sighed irritably. **_

_**"Your mother-"**_

_**"There is nothing to discuss where she was concerned. She was weak and died. It destroyed my father and I was sent into slavery. Before that my father was not a tolerant man. It was my mother's job to raise me and my father's job to train me. By the time I was able to walk I began my training. The rule was keep up or prepare for a beating. That is the only interaction I had with my father."**_

_**"That's nice, and that's what you want for Trunks? For him to grow up like you did with no fond memories of his father at all what so ever? I thought you wanted to be different?"**_

_**"It will be different!"**_

_**"How so? Because from the picture you are painting it doesn't sound much different to me."**_

_**"I will start training him as soon as he is able to handle it. I will go easy on the boy until he is capable of defending himself. I will not simply beat him to a pulp the first time we train-"**_

_**"I certainly hope not!" she objected. "If that's the case, then I don't care what you want, you will absolutely not be training him. Is that clear?" **_

_**Vegeta rolled his eyes at her over reaction. "He is half-Saiyan. He can handle almost anything, Woman; and that is not the point. I will not simply throw him in and expect him to be able to keep up with me as my father expected of me. Nor will he ever be sent away to be a slave to anyone. My son will be a slave to no one. He is my heir and will be treated as such and be expected to behave as such.**_

_**"Therefore, I cannot be doting on him and coddling him. I will allow him only so much from you because I understand that is something of your culture but the time will come and you will need to let him be if he is to grow up to be strong. My people will not be accepting of him simply because of his paternity and his life will not be easy. The last thing he will need is to be mocked and ridiculed because his mother insists on unnecessarily coddling him and he being unable to defend himself from those determined to harm him. I will not allow him to be a sniveling brat and I will not let you encourage that. I will stand my position on this. **_

"_**I will watch over and protect the boy, I till teach him everything I know; it is all I know. Do not mistake my lack of affection I bestow on him as meaning that I do not care about him. He is my son; you are my mate."**_

_**"I get all that, but he's just a baby." she sighed. Why wasn't he getting her point on this? "I know I can't be overly affectionate with him if we make it back to Vegeta-sei, which by the way you still haven't discussed what we are doing or of we are doing anything with that. Are we returning? And if so, When?"**_

_**"I will be leaving soon." he said, nodding affirmatively.**_

_**"You?"**_

_**"Yes. I will not be bringing you or Trunks along with me until I feel it is safe to do so."**_

_**"So what do we do in the meantime? You're just going to leave us here on our own?"**_

_**He shrugged. "You've resided on this planet for a long time on your own without me around. You have your parents and Kakarott's harpy and their brat. You will not be alone."**_

_**"I might as well be if you're ditching me to raise your son while you go home." she said accusingly. **_

_**Vegeta sighed heavily; he did not want to fight with her. "We will discuss this at a later time. I have not spoken to Kakarott yet about his plans."**_

"_**I don't know his plans either, but I'm almost certain that leaving Chi-Chi and Goten here alone is not in his plans." She replied, still annoyed with him. **_

"_**Then that is his decision. Kakarott is a third class warrior. No one will give two shits that he has taken a non-Saiyan as a mate and now has a child with her," he said in a tone more harshly than he had intended it to be. "I have told you this, you will not be accepted as my mate and Trunks will be seen as nothing more than an abomination. Bringing you both back with me is not smart. I do not know how I am going to keep you both safe."**_

_**Bulma sighed deeply in annoyance. "I understand that, but I still don't like it."**_

"_**Neither do I," he sighed. "We will discuss it at a later time, alright? I am not leaving immediately. I need to figure out where Kakarott's head is at and I need to determine what the state of this supposed war between my father and King Cold is at before I make any decisions on leaving. **_

"_**If the planet is in the state of war then I most certainly will not be bringing you and Trunks with me. If it is not and my father was lying in effort to make me return then I may bring you both back and at least only leave for a short time to feel things out and then return for you both. It will be temporary."**_

_**Bulma nodded, understanding his reasons but still not liking the thought of him leaving her and Trunks behind. "I know you'll do what you feel is best. I'll try my best to support you on it even if it's something I disagree with. They're your people. You know them better than I do."**_

"_**Hmmn." He grunted, not wanting to comment or discuss things further. "I will put more of an effort in with Trunks." **_

"_**Thank you," she smiled, letting go of his hand and wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning into him, her head resting on his shoulder. It wasn't very often she got him to compromise with her on anything. "That means a lot. Especially if you do leave without us. He's still so young, he'll forget you. I want him to know his father."**_

"_**He will." **_

"_**I just don't want anything to happen to you," she whispered. "What if you go back and there is a war and you're killed? What if you're captured and are unable to return for us?"**_

"_**You are thinking too far ahead of yourself, Woman," he growled. "I do not even know if there is a war. My father may have just said that to make me return in haste. And if there is a war, no one can match me. I will end them all."**_

_**Bulma nodded, not wanting to get into that just right now either lest she voice her fears and have them come true. For now, she would enjoy what they had right now. **_

_**Present day…**_

That conversation had taken place a few weeks ago and she was just glad that he was still here, that they were together and Vegeta had kept to his word and had been putting more of an effort in with Trunks. He still wasn't overly affectionate with him, but he had started exposing the boy to small amounts of Ki and made a point of being around more than he had been before she had spoken to him about her concerns.

She smiled to herself as she reflected on their conversation this evening and how he had finally agreed to bring them with him. She knew he was only worried for their safety, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that his going on his own was the worst plan and so she refused to back down on her insistence that he bring them with him.

Bulma put Trunks back into his crib for the night once he was sound asleep and headed back to her room. She changed into her nightgown and went to bed, hoping Vegeta would not stay out too late. She hated sleeping alone without him, but drifted off to sleep nonetheless.

-0-0-0-

Bulma awoke the next morning with the familiar feeling of his warm embrace. She smiled sleepily as she snuggled herself in closer to him, wondering how he hadn't woken her up? Since Trunks' birth she had become a very light sleeper.

Thinking of Trunks, she tried to sit up to go and check on him, only to be pulled back into his chest; his arms firmly wrapped around her waist like a vice so she could not escape.

"Stay," he mumbled sleepily.

"I need to check on Trunks before he wakes up and then wakes up the whole block."

"The boy is fast asleep; he will not wake for a little while yet." He said, skimming his nose along the back of her neck, taking in her scent.

She turned around awkwardly in his arms so she was facing him. "When did you finally get in?"

"A few hours ago," he answered. "I spoke with Kakarott and did a lot of thinking."

"Oh?" she asked, her stomach dropping in dead, hoping that didn't mean he had changed his mind on bringing her and Trunks with him.

"We will leave in the next few weeks," he said. "You and Trunks and myself."

Bulma sighed in relief.

"You thought I would change my mind?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry. Don't take that the wrong way. I know how seriously you take mine and Trunks safety and that you wanting to leave us here is just you trying to do that, I do get that; but I just don't want you to leave without us. I have such a bad feeling."

He was quiet for a few moments, studying her features as he thought of an appropriate response. "I still think that is the best option, but you are right that every time we go separate ways it does not go well. At least if you both are with me I can keep a close eye on you. As well, I am not ashamed of you or Trunks. I made a decision to take you as my mate and I do not regret that decision. You both will return either with me or I will not return at all."

She smiled at him, resting her hand on his cheek. "You give up so much."

He shrugged. "They will yield and learn to accept it or die. I will not return without you and I will not be taking some other Saiyan female as my mate to keep them happy."

"I love you," she whispered, stroking her thumb along his jawline. She didn't like it when he talked like that; it made her feel guilty, but she admired him for sticking to his decision to stand by her. He could easily choose not to.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "If things go badly and it is too dangerous, I will send you away. Understood?"

She nodded. "It'll be fine, I'm sure, Vegeta."

"Hmmn." He grunted, rolling on his back, pulling her close to him.

They lay there in silence for a long while enjoying the tranquility of being close to one another. "I will be going to visit the Namek later on today to see what he can find out about Vegeta-sei and King Cold. I need to gather as much information as I can before we leave. I will determine afterwards when it is that we will leave."

"Alright," Bulma said.

After a few more minutes of silence, both contemplating their decisions and potential ramifications, Vegeta tapped her on the shoulder. "The boy is about to wake."

"Oh is he now?" she said leaning up on her elbows and looking down at him. "You can sense him?"

Vegeta nodded. "Go see to him before he wakes fully. He did, after all, inherit my appetite and your lungs."

She smacked him playfully on his chest with a mock scowl. He quickly grabbed her offending hand and sat up, crushing her to him, kissing her deeply. She smiled against his mouth and kissed him back for a moment before pushing herself away from him to get up for the day. God knew, if she stayed even another moment longer she would not be able to leave him; she kind of missed the days where staying in bed all day together was an option.

As she skipped across the floor and began pulling on her pants, Trunks began to cry loudly.

She shot Vegeta a scowl, in memory of his comment just a few moments ago.

Vegeta shrugged, "He did inherit your obnoxiously loud voice, Woman. What is it you want me to do about it?"

She rolled her eyes at him, tossed a shirt at him in hopes of it landing on his head, which he caught easily and then sent her a smirk.

Bulma left their bedroom to tend to Trunks, who was crying his eyes out and flailing his arms and legs around in protest.

"Alright, alright; I hear you." Bulma sighed, picking him up. "Let's get you changed and then some breakfast, hmm? That'll make everything all better." She said, taking him to the changing table.

"I am going early to see the Namek," Vegeta said from behind her.

She turned around briefly to see him standing in the middle of Trunks' room watching her work. "You don't want breakfast first? I won't be long. I'm sure my mother is already up and preparing something."

"No, I will not be gone long," he said. "I must see to this now so that we can make a decision."

"Alright," she said, finishing dressing Trunks once she was done changing him. He was squirming already, anxious for his meal.

Vegeta didn't say anything further as he turned to leave and headed outside. He contemplated bringing Kakarott with him since his decision potentially concerned him and his family as well, but decided against bringing him and set off in the air towards where the Namek resided.

It didn't take him long to get there and to his surprise, Piccolo was already waiting for him outside his small modest home.

"Prince Vegeta," he greeted. "I am glad you decided to stop in, I was going to make a point of calling on you in the next day or so."

"Is that so?" Vegeta snorted in reply, crossing his arms arrogantly.

"Your father is looking for you and Bulma." Piccolo stated.

-0-0-0-

Hope that was alright and not too confusing for you all with the flashback within a flashback thing… I couldn't express what I was trying to without it and went back and forth on whether to just add that bit or not and decided to just do that since I was stressing about writing it so that it would make sense.

To all those who love Gohan, I hope you aren't too disappointed I decided to use Goten instead of Gohan for Kakarott and Chi-chi's baby. It's something else I went back and forth on for weeks and in the end decided to make him Goten. No real reason. Probably just because in the Cannon, they have this close camaraderie that I think is absolutely hilarious and I'd like to draw on that maybe later on. Yes, I know in Cannon that Trunks is older than Goten, but they're still close enough in age that it doesn't matter. So I hope no one is too upset.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

Hello all! Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! You all really make my day- really, when you review, you do!

Sorry for the delay and that the chapters have been so short. I haven't been all that inspired- I know what I want to do with this but have had a hard time getting it out and written down in a way that I am happy with. Once I get into it and have the plot up and running, my chapters will be nice and long as they usually are. Though I did try to make this one a bit longer in order to wrap things up so that we can move along with the plot already!

Hope you enjoy! Please review!

_**Butterflies and Hurricanes**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Vegeta returned to their home mid-afternoon in a foul mood.

"What is it?" Bulma asked him as he stormed into the house and across the kitchen without a word of greeting or acknowledgement. She had begun to worry a while ago when he had not returned in a few hours like he had said he would. He had been gone most of the day.

"We will discuss it later on with Kakarott and his mate." He said simply, heading up the stairs.

Bulma frowned and shot an odd look at his retreating form as he headed up the stairs. "Mum, can you watch Trunks for me?"

"Of course, Sweetie!" Bunny said. "Are Chi-Chi and her husband coming over for dinner or are we going over there?"

"I don't know," Bulma answered. "I'll find out. Just assume they're coming here,"

"Alright, dear."

Bulma made it up the stairs and into their bedroom to find Vegeta rummaging through their things and packing everything. "What's wrong?"

"We leave tomorrow," he replied, not stopping to look at her.

"Wait!" she said, walking up to him and placing a hand on his arm. "What's going on? What did Piccolo say?"

"There is a war brewing between my father and Cold, and my father has sent scouts out to look for you," he said, pausing for a moment. "The Namek has turned them away twice now, advising them that we are not here and that there is no need for them to search the planet. However, that will only stave them off for so long before they insist on searching the planet themselves.

"We must leave immediately," he said, continuing to pack their belongings. "There will be a ship available tomorrow morning, first thing."

"Alright," she said quietly, absorbing what he had just told her. She agreed with him that if his father had sent scouts out to look for them that staying here would be the worst idea. She had come to love this place as her home and did not want anything to happen to it. "Are we going to Vegeta-sei?"

He stopped for a moment in thought before nodding. "Yes. I do not think it is the safest place, but if my father wants us, then we shall go to him. I will not be leaving you here to be discovered and I do not know anywhere else safe for you to stay. On Vegeta-sei I will be able to keep watch over you and Trunks."

Bulma nodded, relieved that he was still planning on bringing them with him. "Have you talked to Kakarott yet?"

"No," he shook his head. "I simply told him to bring his mate and child over later on. We will discuss it at length then."

Bulma watched him as he continued to chuck things in a travel bag almost frantically. He was clearly shaken up and this frightened her to her core that he was that visibly shaken up. "Are they coming here now?"

"I do not know," he said, zipping up the bag and tossing it to the floor before grabbing another from the closet and beginning to pack it. "How many capsules do you have?"

"I have lots," she said still watching him. "What did Piccolo tell you?" she asked again.

"Nothing." He said elusively.

"Vegeta! What did he say?" she demanded. "You said this morning that we would be leaving soon; that was hours ago. Now you come back home in a mad panic, packing everything in a hurry and tell me that we have to leave tomorrow; I deserve an explanation."

"Woman, just trust me," he sighed irritably. "I will fill you in later on. Just get the child's things together. We leave tomorrow."

She continued to look at him a long moment, trying to pick up on anything through their bond but could not. She was about to ask him again when he abruptly stopped what he was doing and glared at her. "I am not screwing around," he said quietly.

"Obviously," she nodded.

"Then why are you standing there staring at me like I am an idiot?" he asked irritably. "Do you think this is a joke?"

"No," she said. "I just wish you would tell me what's going on! Is that such an unreasonable request? You're scaring me, Vegeta."

"Obviously not enough that you are still standing there."

"Just tell me,"

"Fine," he said, exhaling heavily through his nose. "My father has sent out soldiers to find us. He wants me to return home immediately and he wants you as well. More than likely thinking that if he has you, I will follow.

"The Namek has assured them that he has never seen or met either of us. That explanation worked the first time a few months ago, he said. At the time it was an easy thing for him to brush off, as we were both off planet anyway and he was unsure of our plans if we would be returning or not," Vegeta explained to her, having calmed down somewhat. "Last night he was contacted again, not only by my father's soldiers but from King Cold's soldiers as well. I am wanted for the assassination of Frieza. His father, King Cold, requests a blood debt to be paid or else both planets will be going to war. Not only that, but if they catch wind that we are here and that the Namek has lied, they will destroy this place.

"My father's soldiers accepted his plea that we are not here but did warn him that they have been ordered by my father and have warrant to search every corner of the galaxy," he continued. "Believe me, we do not want that."

"Wow," Bulma murmured, sitting on the side of their bed. "Things just got serious real fast, huh. Was Piccolo pissed?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Not so much pissed as he is concerned for the safety and wellbeing of this planet. He did not have to ask me to leave. He only informed me of the situation. I told him we would leave immediately so as to not put anyone else at risk."

Bulma nodded, unsure of what to say. Suddenly Vegeta's franticness now made perfect sense to her. "What do you mean that King Cold requests a blood debt to be repaid? Does that mean what I think it means?"

Vegeta finished packing the rest of their belongings, zipped up the second bag and tossed it to the floor next to the first one before looking at her. "Yea," he answered simply.

"You can take him on, can't you?"

"Of course I can!" he snorted. "I am not afraid of Cold. I would face him tomorrow just to have this all over and done with, but I need to ensure your safety and the safety of the boy first before I do anything."

She didn't say anything for a long moment. "And how are you going to do that? It's not safe for me to come with you. It's not safe for me on Vegeta-sei and it is no longer safe here."

"I do not know," he shrugged. "I have not had a chance to work out all the angles. Once I speak with Kakarott, we will figure something out. You and Trunks will be kept safe though; I will not leave to face Cold until I am sure of your safety."

Bulma exhaled heavily. "We're in a lot of trouble, aren't we?"

He nodded in reply.

She stood up and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her in a tight embrace, which he returned, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close. She buried her face in the crook of his neck loving the feeling of having him close to her. "We'll figure it out," she whispered to him against his neck.

He rested his chin on the top of her head as he let his mind race. _**Do not be worrying yourself silly just yet.**_

_**Oh, but you can freak out?**_

_**That is different. I have much more than just myself to worry about. I have you and the brat to worry about. I need to find someplace safe for you both so that I will not be distracted. **_

_**What about the lab?**_

_**What lab?**_

_**Bardock's lab. **_

_**Perhaps.**_

_**What's wrong with that? I was safe there before.**_

_**Yes that was before, when everyone thought you were just my bed slave, no one really cared. Now everyone will know that you are my mate. It will be a scandal the moment we land and you are seen and to add to that not only will you be at my side, but we had a child now as well. You will both be targets; Trunks especially.**_

_**Oh. **_

_**Exactly. Leaving you and Trunks unattended anywhere for even a moment will be a bad idea. **_

_**But Bardock would be with me at the lab. **_

_**True, but Bardock is a third class warrior only known for his mechanical genius. Not his physical strength. Should my father send his elite soldiers after you, he would not be of much use. He would protect you to the best of his ability, of that I am certain, but he could be easily overtaken if he has to deal with more than one soldier. **_

_**I'll be bringing the dogs with us. They'll go wherever I go.**_

_**The dogs will prove to be useless, Woman; I have told you that time and again. All it would take would be one blast and that would be that. I could take them out with the simple flick of my wrist if I so chose to. **_

_**Yea, I know that, but I made armor for them to wear. Its ki proof, remember? And not only that, they would be able to sense someone coming seconds or even minutes before they arrive. They could warn us. **_

Vegeta nodded in agreement as he pushed her away from him at arm's length so that he could look at her. "I am not putting my sole faith in the ability of the dogs. I made that mistake once before and look where it got us."

"I know," she sighed. "But they can be of help. Any little bit will work to our advantage, right? And we have the bond. I can let you know the second something isn't right."

He grunted and let her go. "Pack up everything Trunks will need," he said, leaving her and heading back downstairs. "I will be in the gravity room."

Bulma nodded as she watched him leave and grabbed several capsules from the drawer on her bedside table. After capsulizing the things Vegeta had packed, she headed into Trunks' room, quickly packing his clothes and supplies. She left a change of clothes for later on in the evening and left his crib set up. She would capsulize the rest tomorrow before they left.

Not knowing what else to do at the moment, she headed into her and her father's office study room. Months ago, when she and Vegeta had gotten back together, she had begun sketching out plans for various types of defense mechanisms for herself with their eventual return to Vegeta-sei in mind. She had designed and made armor for both Aro and Danger that could withstand ki blasts. She'd come up with a few ideas for herself, but at the time had not known she was pregnant, so she had no plans for protecting an infant.

She and Vegeta had only been back to Callisto a few weeks. Instead of thinking and preparing for this, she had gotten lazy and had spent all her time fussing over Trunks and catching up with her parents and Chi-Chi and Goten. Vegeta, however, had still trained relentlessly nearly every day since they had returned. It had annoyed her to no end, but now with the current situation at hand, she appreciated him and his efforts and wished she had not slacked off in her plans. She had barely set foot into the office since they had returned. Furthermore, she had not picked up with her training in physical combat or sword play since she had left Callisto with Vegeta and birthed Trunks. She knew she would be out of shape now.

Not only that, but she was certain no one would have worked the dogs in her absence. Chi-Chi had no interest and while Kakarott may have had good intentions, she had heard Vegeta griping over his first lieutenant's laziness in not keeping up with his own training regimen in the months they had been gone, let alone making time for the dogs. Sure they hadn't brought the gravity room with them, but Vegeta had still worked out and meditated every single day they had been gone. She wondered how out of shape the dogs would be in with regards to their protection and obedience. As it was they were terrible for begging at the table and sitting on the couches; courtesy of her parents and their lax rules.

They needed more time. She needed time to work the dogs again; time to start planning. What had she been doing these past several months? Since Trunks birth, the infant had taken up every ounce of her thoughts and energy. She recalled briefly Vegeta mentioning that they need to begin preparing for their eventual return to Vegeta-sei, but she had foolishly dismissed him in hoping and wishing that these things wouldn't happen and that if they did, they would have plenty of notice to prepare. She wondered if that had also been the reason for Vegeta's emotional distance from her these past few weeks; he had been training plenty, not listening to her pleas to take a break. She remembered now the night before they had left to return to Callisto; he had mentioned that he had contacted his father. She had still been so exhausted and on medications to help her recover that she had all but forgotten that small fact. It had been since then he had been somewhat withdrawn and distant from her. She felt even more foolish for not looking more into what he and his father had discussed. Trunks had taken up all of her thoughts and concerns.

So many other things now made sense to her; his insistence on leaving her and Trunks here. She still didn't agree with that line of thinking, but she understood it a little bit more now. She wished they had more time to get themselves organized. A week even would be helpful to her.

She shook her head at herself as she began looking through many of the plans and schematics strewn about the office. She had been so stupid to believe that just because Freiza was gone and she and Vegeta were reunited that everything would be happily ever after. She supposed a huge part of her had been hoping that fatherhood would settle Vegeta down and that he would be content on staying here rather than pursuing his father and King Cold; she had always known deep down that it would only be a matter of time before they would be put into this predicament, but was it so bad to want a few years of peace and happiness with her husband and son before jumping right back into everything that had threatened them and their union in the first place?

As she was looking through different plans and drawings, her father walked into the office. "Is there anything specific you are looking for?"

"Not really," she answered absentmindedly as she scanned the plans of something her father had started. "Is this a solar powered generator?"

"It is," Dr. Briefs nodded, walking over towards where she was standing. "This place is badly in need of technological advancement."

"Yea, I know," she said, placing his plans back down on the desk. "I was working on a few things to help out when we first got here."

"I saw," Dr. Briefs nodded, walking up to a shelf of binders and folders and taking one down. "I have nearly completed your plans for a central water system for the entire town. If I can manage a way to make this solar panel work here, then I believe we may be able to find a way to make it planet-wide. I am ready to start on the prototype soon. I just need a few more materials."

"That's good, Dad," she said with a smile. She had no doubt that he would be able to accomplish it if they had the time. "Look, umm, I don't know what the exact plan is here; Vegeta was really vague, but we need to get out of here."

Dr. Briefs nodded at his daughter. "Is he taking you back to his home?"

"Yea," she nodded. "It's not safe here. Vegeta's father is looking for him and so is King Cold. He feels our best bet is to make it easy and just go back to Vegeta-sei where his father is. We'll discuss everything later on and figure out everything, but he wants to leave tomorrow."

Dr. Briefs was silent a moment before turning away from his daughter and going back to the book shelf. He pulled out a file hidden in a binder and handed it to her. "I found these while you and Vegeta were away. I took the liberty of improving on them somewhat for you."

"Thank you," she said, looking through the papers. "These are the plans I had started doing up when we first got here."

"You may find some of them helpful. However you will not be able to build any of them here; they do not have the materials or technology required to finish them here."

"I know," she nodded looking at one of the sketched designs her father had done. "This was the one I was looking for."

Dr. Briefs looked at it and nodded. "It is a good idea, a plasma shield. It would be completely invisible and would envelop the entire body of whomever is wearing the mechanism. I was not sure what you had in mind, but if you could generate that kind of charge into something as small as a pendant or a ring; something discreet, I would think for both yourself and for Trunks it would offer you much protection. You could even make something for the dogs. Disguise it as a tag on their collars. No one would suspect anything."

"That's what I was thinking, but I wasn't sure how to go about it," she nodded in approval. "Plasma is strong, but how do I accomplish it? I know more or less how someone would go about making a plasma shield for like a ship, but how do I change that into something that could help protect Trunks and I?" she asked, pausing to look at the figures her father had done. "I don't know what it is you've done here, but it looks good."

"Well, as you know, *plasma is the fourth state of matter, prevalent in the interstellar medium and in stars. There are different types of plasma, which you had toyed with in the different chemical equations you had started, which were not wrong by any means, they just need to be contained within something, like a fluorescent light bulb, for example," Dr. Briefs explained. "However, if you look into some of the lower-temperature plasmas, a good cold plasma could really help out by reflecting or absorbing energy from a microwave war weapon or possibly even a ki attack such as what Vegeta and Kakarott are capable of generating. Such plasmas are capable of shielding satellites and other spacecraft, making them invisible to radars, or the casual observer, nor will they fry electronics or melt metal. I don't see why it could not shield an individual."

"Alright, so how do we do it?" she asked.

"Well, the trick is to remember that cold plasmas are ambient-temperature, ionized gases, related to those found deep within the sun's core."

"Right," she agreed. "But how do you make it work? From what I remember, plasma, while dense, may not be practical as a defensive shield because of destructive temperatures and high power requirements. I see how it could protect say a ship for a short period of time, but how do you get it to protect, say Trunks? Even for a ship, there's risk of the ship potentially overheating when it repels an attack."

"Hotter plasmas are dense, and this would be a concern." Dr. Briefs agreed. "In theory, cold plasmas can be made denser, but like their hotter kin will demand more power. A cooler plasma could deflect a particle beam or laser attack, depending on what you're shooting at it and how high you can tune the plasma frequency. That doesn't mean it's easy, particularly with a cold plasma. It's a tough requirement to meet but I think definitely possible should you find someplace technologically advanced enough to tune it or manipulate it in such a way that you could use it to your advantage."

"True, how do you make it compact enough that no one would know we're wearing it, yet powerful enough to produce the necessary plasma volume to deflect an attack?"

"You would need a device that could generate an electromagnetic field about itself, much as in the case of electromagnetic defense shields. In this case, however, cold plasmas are ejected around the object; say yourself or Trunks in this case, and held in place by the magnetic fields. As the plasma itself is electrically charged, it adds to the field's strength, allowing it to obtain much greater resilience at lower power levels than magnetic fields alone. The denser the plasma in the field, the better the field will be at deflection."

"And dense plasma shields also offer protection against beam weapons such as lasers or even ki by creating an obscuring cloud that can dissipate the beam's energy; this could work!" she said cheerfully. "I could have a few minutes to hide if there's a cloud created as a reaction to a ki attack on me."

"In theory, yes." Dr. Briefs said. "It should be feasible. However, in order to achieve this, it would have to be a closed shield, which would mean that after several hits, it would need time to recharge itself so you would need to get yourself out of the situation immediately. It would buy you some time; that is all."

"But I could let Vegeta know through the bond that we are in danger. By that time, he'd most likely be able to get to us," she mused to herself. "What about an open shield?"

Dr. Briefs shook his head. "An open shield design would slowly but constantly bleed away plasma just from normal entropy, and any hit on the shield would deplete it that much more. Thus, open plasma shields would require constant replenishing of the plasma, which would require you be near a source at all times. However on the plus side, open shields can be deployed and dissipated rather quickly; much quicker than in a closed shield where you would need to wait for it to replenish itself."

"Hmm, yea, a closed shield would be better," she nodded. "Just a second though, how would we keep the plasma cold? Like if I'm hit with a ki blast and it deflects it, am I at risk of being like cooked?"

Dr. Briefs was silent a few moments as he considered that possible complication. "Possibly,"

"Right, so this isn't such a good idea after all then, is it?"

"Give me a few hours to think on it," he said absent mindedly. "I know there is a practical way around it. On Frieza's ship they had plasma shields protecting the ship and some of the lower ranking soldiers wore plasma shields for protection and they were able to maintain a cool temperature at all times. When are you leaving?"

"Vegeta wants to leave tomorrow," she said.

"Alright," Dr. Briefs sighed, "Let me have a look and a little while to brainstorm about it. I am sure I will be able to come up with some solution before you leave."

"Wait, you don't want to come with us?" she asked.

He shook his head, "This planet needs help. I am more than happy to lend over my creative mind into helping them become more advanced. That young man of yours was correct in his insistence to get you out of here for your delivery of Trunks and his annoyance that there is nothing here to protect this planet from invasion. I would wish to remain here."

"But dad,"

"It will be fine my dear." He said confidently. "When the time is right, your mother and I will come and join you. It will be stressful enough for that poor boy in keeping an eye on you and Trunks, never mind us as well."

She nodded, understanding his reasons, but still not liking it. "I'll keep in touch, ok?"

He nodded and went back to his plans and paperwork. "Go and help your mother out in the kitchen and let me see what I can figure out with this."

She smiled and gave her father a quick hug before heading downstairs to help her mother and check on Trunks.

-0-0-0-

About an hour later, there was a knock on Vegeta's gravity room. He quickly made it over to the control panel, deactivating the gravity simulation and opened the door, which revealed Kakarott.

"Hey, Vegeta," the younger Saiyan greeted. "How's your training going today?"

"Fine," he grumbled.

"So what's up?"

"We need to leave tomorrow for Vegeta-sei. Pack up your woman and your child."

"Tomorrow?" Kakarott asked, confused.

"Yes, tomorrow." Vegeta repeated irritably.

"Why?"

"We will discuss it over dinner, bring your mate and child." He said, exiting the gravity chamber.

"They're already at the house with Bulma and her parents."

"Good," Vegeta nodded.

The two Saiyans exited the gravity room and headed over into the house where they were greeted by the women and the smell of a delicious feast ready to be devoured.

Everyone sat down and ate. Between Bunny and Chi-Chi the two woman had managed to make a feast big enough to satisfy two Saiyan males. They had corroborated and had decided on what they had called an "Asian" theme to tonight's dinner. The two Saiyans had no idea what that meant, but decided it didn't matter, as the meal was scrumptious.

Bunny had whipped up several different varieties of rolls and dumplings; some steamed, other baked. She called it "din-sum". Some of them contained meat, others vegetables and some were of a sweeter dessert variety.

Chi-Chi had made a few different meat dishes. In each portion, the meat was cooked and seasoned with different sauces and seasonings and vegetables. Bulma had even pitched in later on in the day to help prepare another variety of rice and noodle dishes.

For the infants, they had made soup and the women did their best to feed the two hungry half-Saiyan boys whose appetites were fast rivaling that of their fathers. They objected that they were too young yet for anything other than milk, but the two men insisted that feeding them soup with ground up bits of vegetables and meat was fine for them.

In any case, it mattered little to the two Saiyan men, the meal was delicious and so all conversation of the matters at hand were put on hold until they had sampled everything on the menu and had both eaten more than their fill and were sufficiently satisfied.

As the four humans looked on in awe at the amount of food consumed by just two men, Kakarott leaned back in his chair and belched loudly. Both Vegeta and Chi-Chi glared at him.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly with a huge, innocent grin that only he could pull off. "That was a delicious meal, thank you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his first lieutenant and his horrible manners. His manners hadn't been the only thing to suffer this past year or so he had resided on this planet.

"So, what's the deal?" Chi-Chi asked him. "Kakarott said you spoke with Piccolo today and that you want to leave tomorrow."

Vegeta nodded. "I do not know what your plans as a couple are; if you wish to remain here or go to Vegeta-sei and continue life there," he started, looking at both Kakarott and Chi-Chi. Their plans seemed to change every time they discussed it. Chi-Chi wanted to stay here, Kakarott wanted to return to Vegeta-sei and to his family but bring both Chi-Chi and Goten with him. While Chi-Chi did not want to leave, she didn't want to be left behind either. "Regardless of your decision, Bulma, Trunks and myself will be departing tomorrow morning for Vegeta-sei. Discuss it between the two of you tonight. You may both accompany us or you may remain here. I would prefer that you, Kakarott, return with us. You are still my First Lieutenant; however you also have a family of your own to consider, should you decide to remain here, I will understand. I do not know what the situation on Vegeta-sei is other than there is a war brewing between my father and King Cold.

"The same goes for you," he said, addressing Dr. Briefs and his wife. "Should you return with us, I will ensure you a position in our science and technology department. Kakarott's own father runs that department and would gladly welcome you. You and your mate shall be provided for; she may find employment in the palace kitchen along with Kakarott's mate, should they wish it. It not, other suitable arrangements will arranged. It shall not be an issue."

Everyone nodded, taking in what Vegeta had purposed.

"If I may," Dr. Briefs started, looking at his son-in-law. "Bunny and I will be more content on remaining here for the time being."

Vegeta nodded. "The choice is yours."

"I think you will have a lot on your plate once you return to your home, my boy." he said. "There is much work to be done here in helping this place to thrive and advance."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do, dad?" Bulma asked him. She had really only just gotten her parents back and while she most certainly didn't want Vegeta to leave without her and Trunks, she still wasn't sure how she felt about leaving them behind. "Mum? Are you alright with that?"

"Absolutely, my dear," Bunny nodded. "I'm going to miss you and Trunks and this handsome young man of yours immensely, but the poor young man needs to go home with his wife and son to sort matters out there and not with the in-laws tagging along. We'll be fine here, just make sure you visit often so I can see that grandson of mine."

Dr. Briefs nodded in agreement. "Bulma has filled me in on much of your culture and how you two got together in the first place. You will have much on your mind in terms of keeping her and Trunks safe, never mind worrying about us as well. When the time is right, perhaps we shall join you and perhaps we may make this planet our home and permanently reside here. Time will tell, but do not let us hinder your plans. We will be more than alright here."

"It is not so much your safety that I fear, you and your mate will most likely be seen as palace staff and left alone. I will ensure proper dwellings and you both may come and go as you please. Should you not want a position in the palace, there are many places on Vegeta-sei that you may reside peacefully and no one will bother you." Vegeta said.

"Yea, I was thinking on having Chi-Chi stay with my mother until I figure something else out. She and Goten would be safe there and they would both be able to blend in fairly well," Kakarott said. "I can still make it into the palace every day to help you out with anything or keep an eye on Bulma and Trunks. They can even stay with my mother during the day too."

"No," Vegeta replied. "They will remain in the palace where I will be nearby should they need me. They should be safe in the lab, but there will need to be precautions taken."

"I have a few things," Bulma said.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her in reply.

"I have plans that I had started like forever ago, I found them in the office upstairs; my father completed a few of them. We just need to go somewhere and have them made." She suggested. "Or maybe it can wait till we reach Vegeta-sei? I'm sure they're nothing Bardock wouldn't know how to do since there's a few things I'm still not sure on."

Vegeta shook his head. "No, we will have something for both you and Trunks before we set foot on Vegeta-sei. You may continue to work on these things afterwards, but we will not be landing without some sort of protection for you both. I know where we will go; bring your plans with you."

"Alright," she nodded. "And the dogs are coming too, right?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Awe, I was hoping they might stay here with us." Bunny sighed. "I'm so going to miss them; Danger especially. Did I show you how I taught him to walk backwards and to turn to the right? Danger, come here."

Bulma shook her head at her mother as the now tall and no longer baby Doberman approached her keenly. "Alright, Go back," at which he quickly walked backwards as far as he could. "Good! Now turn to the right," Danger spun around to the right and sat back down so quickly that if you hadn't watched, you'd have missed it. "Good boy!" Bunny said happily, tossing him a left over dumpling, which he caught mid-air.

Bulma held back a laugh as she looked at Vegeta, who wore an unreadable expression on his face. "Wonderful," he sighed, "She has turned semi useful protection dogs into useless circus animals."

"Oh my! Now that's a compliment," Bunny replied happily, "I'll have you know that circus animals are smart and extremely well trained," she said as she tossed Danger another dumpling, at which by this time, Aro had appeared from wherever it was that he had been hiding and was sitting, looking from Bunny to Danger and back again in outrage, wondering why he wasn't getting in on the spoils. "You don't get any because you don't do anything for me, but you are such a handsome boy and are sitting so nice, here you go," she said to him, giving him a dumpling as well.

"He knows that such things are beneath him," Vegeta replied dryly, watching the scene unfold, all the while deciding that he was thankful that Bulma's parents were deciding to stay here. He did not mind Dr. Briefs, but Bunny was a complete enigma to him. Sure the woman could cook up a storm and he would miss her cooking, but he had decided a while ago that he could only take the woman in very small doses. How Dr. Briefs had managed to reside with such a woman was beyond him and he knew that it was a blessing that Bulma had taken more after him than her mother. If she had been anything like her mother, he would not have returned to the tavern for her.

Bulma couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Vegeta's face. _**Don't be mean, **_she said.

He looked at her a moment. _**Woman, **_

_**Don't you 'Woman' me. **_She replied teasingly. "Danger can stay here with her if she really wants,"

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Very well, but Aro comes with us." _**Are you certain you will be alright with that arrangement?**_

She smiled at him. _**Yea, it's fine. I don't have time for them both. You don't care much for Danger anyway.**_

_**That being as it may, you have a lot invested into him, **_he said to her, watching her closely. It was true, he did prefer Aro over Danger, but Danger was Bulma's dog through and through. He would not make her leave him here if she did not want to.

_**True, but I have Trunks now to invest my time into. When I got Danger, I was looking for something to keep me busy and not focus and dwell on you not being around. I love him dearly, but look at how well he's done without us around, he follows her around everywhere. **_She said, looking at her mother fawning all over the tall Doberman. _**This planet is his home, I don't want to move him if I don't have to; he won't even miss me once we leave and he will protect the house from anyone that comes around who has less than good intentions. I'm fine with it. Aro on the other hand I think will adjust just fine. He's been through all this before. **_

Vegeta nodded, looking down at the Malinois, who was laying down comfortably at his side on the floor.

_**Plus I know how attached you are to him, **_she added with a smile.

He frowned at her. _**I am not. I could care less whether the dog comes with us or remains here. **_

_**Sure, then why were you so insistent a moment ago that he come with us?**_ She asked teasingly.

_**Because as useless as he will prove to be in the long run, I would still feel better knowing that he is with you when we return to Vegeta-sei. **_He replied.

_**Liar, that's not the only reason why. You'll miss him too much if he stays here.**_

_**What's to miss? **_He asked almost defensively. _**He is a pain in the ass, following me around everywhere being constantly underfoot all of the time, shedding on our bed and all of my flight suits; not to mention an extra mouth to remember to feed and a waste of valuable time taken out of my training schedule in order to meet his exercise requirements. **_

_**Oh no, you're right, you wouldn't miss him at all. **_She said with a knowing smile, seeing through his façade.

He glared at her a moment. _**Perhaps his company is not a complete waste. He would watch over Trunks. **_

_**Yes, he would.**_

_**Therefore he has a use and that is why he may return with us. **_

Bulma smiled and nodded at him. "So are you guys coming or going?" she asked, turning to Kakarott and Chi-Chi.

"We're coming too, I think." Chi-Chi said, looking at Kakarott.

"Yea, count us in." Kakarott nodded. "You and Trunks are really the only ones at risk, so there's no reason why we shouldn't come back with you. I'll help Vegeta keep tabs on you."

Bulma nodded, feeling somewhat ill at ease once again at the reminder of how bad things may be once they returned. "Good, I'm glad you guys are coming," She said sincerely. "Our boys will grow up to be best friends."

_**You do not have to return with me, **_Vegeta said to her, picking up on her thoughts. _**You know that I would prefer you and Trunks to remain here until I know that Vegeta-sei will be safe. I will return for you.**_

_**Yea, but what if your father's men decide to look around here? Then what? I can't hide, they'll find me. Our best bet was that you said that your father didn't know about Trunks. I could at least leave him with my parents and come with them to see you if that happens. Then he would be safe and out of harm's way. **_

Vegeta nodded. _**How would you explain away his presence though?**_

_**He has my father's purple hair. He more resembles him than you at quick glance.**_

_**And the tail? **_Vegeta asked.

_**We'd just keep it hidden under his clothes, it very rarely makes an appearance anyway. Unless they take him and physically examine him, they'd never notice it, **_she said thoughtfully, for once thinking it through. _**I could say he's my baby brother. The timeline works. I could just say that I found my parents here and they had another child together. They would back me up on it, you know they would and that way they would have no reason to hurt him or take him. It's me they want, I would just go with them. Or I wouldn't even have to say that they're my parents. I could just say that they're humans that I live with and I help look after their son. **_

_**I will not allow you to be used as a bargaining card or leverage against me. **_He said after a long moment.

_**Okay. I'd rather come with you anyway. Should we maybe consider leaving Trunks with my parents?**_

_**No. My son will know both his father and mother and of his heritage. If you come with me, so does he.**_

_**Alright. We'll figure it out as we go along I guess. Where are we going to go to get this stuff built?**_

_**I know of a place. **_He said.

_**Oh really?**_

_**Yes. It was already on my mind since you tossed all sense out the window and neglected to resume your training and pick up on any of the plans you had started eons ago. **_

_**Hey, I've kinda been preoccupied looking after your heir and all. **_She replied defensively.

_**That is no excuse. Luckily for all of us, it is something that I do not take lightly. It will be taken care of. **_

Bulma rolled her eyes at him and began helping her mother and Chi-Chi clear off the kitchen table.

Vegeta and Kakarott headed outside to discuss their plans more specifically.

"Well, this is scary and kinda exciting all at the same time." Chi-Chi said as soon as the men left. "I'm kinda excited though."

"Vegeta-sei is beautiful, though I didn't get a chance to really see much of it. But it's hot and from what I remember, beautiful." Bulma said to her friend. "You sure you don't want to come, mum?"

"Oh no, dear." Her mother said airily. "Your father and I will be just fine here. Besides, someone has to cook up food and goodies for your trip."

Bulma and Chi-Chi shook their heads but smiled at the older blonde woman, some things would never change.

"Now you both put those boys to bed and turn in early yourselves, you've got a long day ahead of you," Bunny said, taking a stack of plates from Chi-Chi.

"Mum, it's still early," Bulma objected.

"Nonsense, get to bed and let me take care of everything down here. I have so much to prepare for and you'll just get in the way, dear. Plus you both have a ton of packing to do, I'm sure." Bunny said dismissively.

Chi-Chi shrugged and went to pick up Goten from the small play pen they had put both boys in to hang out together. "Are you gonna bring this?"

"Yea," Bulma nodded. "Do you have capsules?"

"Yea, I have a bunch." Chi-Chi replied, hugging her friend with one arm while holding her son with the other. "You sure you want to leave? Maybe it would be safer for you to stay here."

"No, I'm going with Vegeta." She said determinedly. "I don't trust his father or anyone there. And if I stay, Vegeta's afraid I'll be found and used as a bargaining card against him."

"That could still happen over there, you know."

"I know, but I'd feel better knowing that he's nearby," Bulma shrugged, knowing that either decision seemed to be a bad one but not knowing which was the lesser of two evils.

"Well remember, wherever I end up, you can always come crash with us." Chi-Chi said, heading for the door. "Kakarott will always look out for you as well too."

"I know, thank you." she said with a smile. "What?" she asked her friend who had a slight frown on her face at that moment.

"I just realized that I'll actually be meeting Kakarott's parents." She said. "I'm kinda scared. What if they're mad that I'm not Saiyan?"

Bulma laughed. "They won't."

"How can you be so sure? Look at the grief that's going to go on over Vegeta taking you as a mate and having a child with you? What's to say that they won't feel that way about me? He may not be a prince, but is still their son."

"They won't," Bulma said again. "Bardock is the sweetest guy ever. He didn't have a problem with Vegeta and me getting together and even before he knew, hypothetically he related a scenario to me and had mentioned how things would be different if it was Kakarott and I that had wanted to be together and the thought didn't seem to bother him, so why would he be unhappy over you?"

"Oh great, he liked you for his son and doesn't even know me,"

"It wasn't like that, Chi." Bulma said, shaking her head. "He knows I was hung up on Vegeta, always was and vice versa. My being with his son was never an option, he was simply using it as an example to explain the class distinctions and views, that's all. He'll love you, don't worry! And I haven't met his mother, but I've only heard good things. I think you're worrying about nothing, Chi."

"I sure hope so," she sighed. "Well, at least I'm not in your shoes I guess."

"Yea," Bulma nodded. "See you tomorrow."

The two women parted ways for the evening before Bulma picked up Trunks and put him down for the night; he was already fast asleep.

She peered into her father's office on her way to her bedroom to see him working on something. "What cha working on?"

"If Vegeta has some place in mind to have these shields and such built, I have a few other ideas to throw into the pile," Dr. Briefs said, not looking up from his work. "Take them all with you and then decide which ones are most practical; I don't know if they will all turn out to be useful, but take them in any case. I am trying to finish the plans that Frieza had us working on during my time on his ship. It was a very advanced cloaking device.

"I do not know how it could apply to your current situation or if it would be of any use to you at all, but take the plans with you."

"Alright, thanks dad," she nodded. "I'm going to miss you," She said, hugging him.

"You'll be fine," Dr. Briefs said, removing his glasses and hugging her back. "That man of yours will look after you, I have full confidence in him."

"I know he will, dad and so do I." she replied, stepping back. "I'll find a way to contact you guys as soon as we make it and settle in."

"I know you will," Dr. Briefs nodded, sitting back down in his chair to go back to work. "Now get some rest. I will see you off in the morning."

Bulma nodded and headed into their bedroom, closing the door. She gasped when she saw Vegeta leaning against the wall beside the window of their bedroom, apparently waiting for her. "I didn't hear you coming up, I thought you were still outside with Kakarott."

"You and your inability to sense your surroundings," he said quietly. "How am I to get anything done knowing that you are so inept?"

"I don't know, we'll figure it out, Vegeta." She sighed, not wanting to argue with him again on whether or not she should stay here or go with him. "I'll be fine; I'll stay in the lab with Bardock and my father is working on something else for us to take with us to wherever it is we are going before Vegeta-sei."

"I heard," he said.

"So, relax," she shrugged, walking towards him.

"Your father and yourself put too much faith in me," he said. "I still do not know what I will be dealing with once we return and you blindly trust that I will be able to keep both you and Trunks out of harm's way."

"I know you will do everything you can to keep us safe," She said confidently. "That's all you can do and that's all that I ask of you."

He nodded, pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. _**I need you, Woman.**_

_**I know, me too. **_She said back to him as she undid his shirt and ran her hands back up along his muscular form, resting them a moment on his broad shoulders before pushing his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. She quickly slipped out of her clothes and tugged on his hand, urging him to come to bed with her. He shrugged off his pants before joining her.

She reached for him again and kissed him. _**We can't, **_he said as her hand found its way his member; he growled in irritation at their situation.

_**You don't wanna risk it? **_

_**No.**_

_**Oh, come on, where's your sense of adventure and fun? **_She teased, retracting her hand from him and settling for just kissing him.

_**The idea of you going through another nine months of that, and a delivery resulting in another wailing brat to tend to is not my idea of adventure and fun, Woman. **_He said, kissing her back before laying on his back, beside her.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. She leisurely ran her fingers up and down from his chest to his abdomen and back up again. "You wouldn't want to try for another?" she asked suddenly.

"Is that a legitimate question?"

"Yea," she replied. "Like I wouldn't want to try for another one right now, not with how uncertain things are and Trunks is still quite a handful,"

"Good," he grunted. "If you are that determined on having something else to occupy your time, then bring the other damned dog as well tomorrow when we leave."

"I'm talking like maybe when Trunks is, oh, I don't know, three or four? Maybe by then we'll be settled on Vegeta-sei and everything will be alright. I wouldn't mind. And it's not like here where there's no help or we could go back to-"

"No," he cut her off.

"Not even in a few years?"

"Not likely," he sighed in irritation. "Is one not enough?"

She shrugged. "Yea,"

"Then let us leave it at that." He said finally, reaching for her hand that was resting on his abdomen and placing it on his very erect shaft.

She snorted at him. "And just what am I supposed to do with that?"

"You tell me," he answered, letting her hand go and catching her chin, bringing her face close to his so he could kiss her. "You're the one seeking fun and adventure."

"That I am," she giggled as she began to stroke him urgently, "I can think of a few things, your highness." She mumbled against his mouth.

-0-0-0-

The next morning they all awoke early in anticipation of the journey ahead of them.

True to her word, Bunny had prepared a wonderful breakfast farewell feast that was worthy of Saiyan royalty. Everyone enjoyed the company of one another, knowing it would be the last time in a long time they would all be together under one roof.

When they finished, Kakarott and Vegeta said their farewells to Dr. and Mrs. Briefs before heading out to the ship docks to ensure their ship was ready to go.

Bulma hugged both her parents as she was ready to leave. "Thanks for all the food, mum," she said. Bunny had somehow managed to throw together a ton of food for their trip; enough to satisfy everyone for a few days. "Take good care of Danger for me, okay? Don't spoil him too badly."

"Oh, I'll take the best care of him, dear, don't you worry about a thing; though I'm afraid can't make any promises where not spoiling him is concerned," she said, hugging her daughter back. "I made rations and some special treats for Mr. Aro as well."

"Thanks, mum." She said, looking around for Aro, who had snuck out with Vegeta and Kakarott already.

"Let me know how the plans turn out," Dr. Briefs told his daughter, handing her a small binder. "I finished everything to the best of my ability and knowledge. I hope they will be of some use to you."

"Thanks dad, I know they will!" she said taking the binder and putting it in her diaper bag with all of her things for Trunks. She wanted to look through them once they were out in space, seeing as she had nothing else to do.

The two women finished their good byes to the Briefs before grabbing their boys and heading out towards the shipping docks. They were met half way by Vegeta and Kakarott, who both helped them with the rest of their belongings.

"Everything is ready." Vegeta said taking Trunks.

They made their way to the docks and onto the ship before they noticed Piccolo approaching.

"We are on our way out, Namek." Vegeta growled. "There is no need for you to escort us."

"I'm just making sure and taking note of who all is leaving in case I am interrogated by your people."

"Myself and Kakarott along with our mates and two infants are leaving," Vegeta sighed irritably, not feeling like he should have to explain his doings with the Namek. As far as he was concerned, they should no longer be the Nameks concern. "Should anyone interrogate you, this planet is Saiyan-free. The Woman's human parents have decided to reside here. Go and see the old man, he has intentions to help advance this planet, he is every bit as gifted as Bulma is and just as willing to help out."

Piccolo nodded. "Do your people know about her parents?"

"No," he shook his head. "Until we found them both on Frieza's ship they were both assumed to be deceased."

"Alright," Piccolo nodded. "I wish I could say I am disappointed to see you leaving, but under the circumstances, I am sure you understand."

Vegeta snorted and boarded the ship.

"Thanks for everything, Piccolo," Bulma said to the Namek, giving him a quick hug.

"No problem," he replied awkwardly, unsure of how to reciprocate.

"Go see my dad," she said to him, taking a step back. "He's got some really great ideas to get this place rolling. He can pick up where I left off."

"Noted," Piccolo nodded. "Take care of yourself and remember that you are always welcome back here should things settle down."

"Thanks," she said. "Take care yourself!"

They all boarded the ship and off they went, heading off together to face unknown trials.

-0-0-0-

There you guys go! Hope that was alright… Sorry if it seemed to wrap up quickly, I just really want to move on- I actually have bits and pieces of things already written out for when they return to Vegeta-sei and am really anxious to plunge into it.

In any case, please review! It makes me so happy!

And a question: I haven't started the next chapter, but I have a few ideas rolling around in my noggin. What would everyone prefer? The next chapter be based solely on what's happening on Vegeta-sei? Or a bit on our characters journey to Vegeta-sei? Where is Vegeta stopping mid trip? I'm kinda leaning towards a Vegeta-sei chapter since it's been so long… Let me kno your thoughts!

*AN: References and research on Plasma shields courtesy of:

-Wikipedia: . ?5101-Force-Fields-and-Plasma-Shields-Get-Closer-to-Reality

/Defenses/Plasma%20Shields/PLASMA%

No plagiarism intended! I just borrowed bits and pieces of information and tried to make it easy to understand, yet seem somewhat feasible. Turns out, it may be after all! Who knew? Though the actual theories and in depth understanding of the physics behind it all is far beyond me! Though I will admit that I had fun researching it for this story and researching it kept me distracted for a good day or two.


End file.
